the golden child
by maticore
Summary: the age of gods never truly ended they just went into hiding. so when a family used a ritual to request a boon that they were owed, they learn just how frivolous they can be .
1. Chapter 1

AN:this IP was originally created by one Hikari Nova who has given me permission to alter it and create my own version of this story. Thanks Hikari for the opertunity.

**The Golden Child**

The multi-verse is a massive and complicated thing, the best way to describe it would be a series of forests that are merging together. Each one of the forests is a different world with a different time line. In the centre would be a nexus or original where the differences branch out from. Meeting different people, going different places, differences in the world. The further out from the nexus the more the changes effect the world.

But as in a multi verse if some different worlds have 'compatibility' they might border each other creating border worlds where both of the worlds are together in the one. These worlds are usually kept under tight watch by the aspects of life to make sure that the interaction between the different factions does not cause trouble.

Our story takes place on one such world, a world of magic and mage-craft, of gods and humans. The story begins with the age of Gods a time when the gods walked among their people and ruled their domains with jealousy.

It was during this time that the myths and legends of the demi-gods and heroes where born, the story's of the gods being cruel and childish. But the this is by the standards of immortal beings the gods were children. By the time of the Romans they had grown up enough to learn that the humans would be inheriting the world shortly, most of the godly pantheons had already taken a back seat and were doing their jobs without direct interference from themselves.

They rarely left their heavily warded divine protections and thus it was that the age of gods receded into obscurity the gods thought to only be myth and legends by the masses and only a rare few who accidentally came across one and didn't offend them knew other wise.

One such person was Godric Gryffindor in his early years when he was exploring he came across a young woman being attacked by bandits, doing what he felt was right as a war mage he helped the young woman and healing her. He offered to escort her to town to ensure that she was not attacked again.

When the pair arrived at the Inn in the next town Godric was in for a shock when the woman revealed herself to be the Goddess Ishtar. As a thanks for his kindness and caring she granted his family one boon.

And so the story of how Godric was written in a small journal and passed down through the family, It was treated as a family myth similar to how the Peverel brothers met and defeated death.

Things however came to a head during the Blood war when in the fighting a curse hit the lord of the family causing him to be unable to impregnate his wife. The Family was enraged at this turn of events leading to the entire potter family becoming viscous in their pursuit to get the death eater who had cursed James.

This was some of the bloodiest fighting of the war as both of James's parents were veterans of the grindelwald wars and they had ensured to train both James and his wife in the ways of combat to ensure that their family would always be safe.

The potters and the order of the phoenix steadily drifted apart during this time as the potter family were using lethal force meanwhile the order where proclaiming the qualities of non lethal measures.

It was because of these measures that the family lost was brought to the point that it would not be able to continue after this generation. No the potter family was enraged and where not in a forgiving mood.

Every book in the potter library and office was being searched through every note and journal. The family was using all of its resources to find a cure of some sort to help with the problem. It was at the darkest hour at the back of the family vault that they found the journal penned by Godric explaining about the boon of Ishtar. While the family might not believe that the gods exist Godric did. There was also the fact that they were on their last legs, they had searched everywhere. Lily went to a mundane library to search up this Ishtar as it was that the magical s had forgotten a lot about the gods of most of the pantheons. If it wasn't the Greek or Egyptian pantheons the magical world had mostly forgotten them.

When lily had finished her research she came back and told them that the goddess Ishtar was the Mesopotamian goddess of war, love and fertility along with a couple of other things. If they did a fertility ritual calling on her she would have the power to help them. The problem would be on how she would help them. The myths had shown her as a temperamental goddess who acted on a whim.

In the end they decided that they didn't have much of a choice and on all hallows eve, the night of the highest magical potency, within the basement of potter manner with the ritual linked directly to the ley lines, the ritual was preformed. With a massive wash of magical energy every living thing within the manor was knocked out cold.

Xxxxx

Ishtar felt the pull on her essence coming from an area she had not been in a long time. Curiosity striking she followed the pull of the magic and appeared in the middle of what appeared to be a summoning circle with a small family around it.

Irritation struck her as she saw none of the offerings she was used to, It was then that she felt a pull towards the family. Calling upon her magic to find out why she was called here she found out that this was the family of that nice man from years ago. Apparently they had been fighting a war and had been wounded in such a way as not being able to have a child. Upon finding out about the boon decided to chance it and ask for the help.

Ishtar couldn't help but smile as this situation fell under all of her domains, war ,love, and fertility. Looking at the man, the one who was struck she could see the different options to enable the request. Most use the ancestry of the family.

She looked at the woman and almost laughed, she most certainly did not expect to find her sister here of all places, in human form no less. Hmm maybe she could right two wrongs in one go. She had felt bad about some of her early actions as of late.

With that Ishtar used one of the Ancestors of the potter line, to continue the line, not knowing the effects that her actions would have on the timeline, causing it to drift from what should have been, as the day after their ritual Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore came to the family with a rare counter curse, the only counter curse to the spell that had been used. But it was too late events had already been set in motion things will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Child**

The world of magical britian changed on the night of all hallows eve. This was the night that the Dark lord had chosen to attack the home of the potters. The home that contained a child of unknown origins.

All any one knew through out the community was that the family had given birth to a child but none knew anything about the child. The only ones that did where those that where related to the family.

It was when the head master came to the family with the warning about the prophecy that despite not trusting the man to fight a war, he was one of the strongest wizards in existence if anyone could hide the small family it would be him.

And thus the final pieces where moved into place. The families of the possible prophecy children where hidden under a well known but hard to implement charm. A charm of trust.

And just like many other people through out the country they retreated and hid with few questioning as it was a well known fact that they had just had a child. The small family managed to live a peaceful life for a while. No war, no jobs, just raising their child and enjoying each others company.

The life of the small family was an ordinary one. Their time raising their child while hiding from the war. But as they say all good things must come to a end as on the day of all hallows eve The young family had their life torn to shreds.

The very monster that they were hiding from had come for them but even if he had been standing outside the front door of the building he would not have been able to see it unless their location had been given away, willingly.

The door shattered into splinters shaking the building to the foundations. Almost immediately spells started flying between James and the intruders. Lily ran into the nursery to attempt to escape with the child.

A large explosion was heard causing lily to pause in shock and horror. Looking at the door she had come through hearing a slow methodical footsteps as they came up the stair well. With a quiet click that resonated through the room the door swung open revealing a human figure cloaked in a large billowing black cloak.

Stumbling a couple of steps backwards Lily placed herself between her child and the attacker. "Move woman!" hissed out the cloaked figure " No, Take me instead" she pleaded.

"I only want the child, now MOVE!"

"Please just let my child live!" lily begged

Having enough the cloaked figure quickly cast the killing curse and in a flash of green the mother dropped before another word could be said. Approaching the child he scanned the child there didn't seem to be anything abnormal about the babe.

IF it was not for the fact that there was a prophecy about this child he would have left them be. Deciding to get it over with he drew his wand and cast another killing curse this one at the child. It was now that the unusual happened, there was a burst of unknown magic and a shield formed in front of the child causing the curse to star-burst out.

One of the radiated flashes of energy hit the caster obliterating his body leaving a wraith to flee the site of the attack.

Voldemort was not the only one who was hit by the curse, no the small girl was hit as well but the effects on her was drastically different than they normally would have been. The reason was due to her conception.

While the parents that Ishtar had used in the conception of the girl where incredibly powerful they were also not able to look after the girl. Because of this the goddess put a suppression spell on her bloodline to make her look like lily since the fathers blood would over power a normal wizards genes.

The killing curse being filtered through the shield, she was only hit by a partial powered curse, this curse started to erode the spell that suppressed her genes, unlocking them.

Where earlier that morning there was a daughter of lily and James potter, now there was a little girl of ereshgikal and Gilgamesh.

Xxxxx

In one of the underworlds a goddess had just awoken, she had been given permission by her father to leave the underworld to live a mortal life as a vacation and to let her reconnect with the humans that the gods, have to preside over.

She had been allowed to decide for herself what the conditions would be. So she decided that if she was going to do this she would do it right. A fresh start. She created a body, a child form. She had made it that she had locked away all of her knowledge while in the dolls body.

What she had not expected was for her to have a child. She knew it was a possibility, she would be living a life after all but she could remember her sisters power. That means her little girl is a demi-god.

That is just from her but who is the father? She is stuck in the underworld. She cant leave. With a large sigh the goddess ereshgikal pondered how she would solve the problem of her daughters early life.

Xxxxx

Petunia looked at the girl with disgust. She looked just like lily. She could already tell that the girl was going to be trouble just the way that she looked at her, it was as if the girl was judging her.

The old man had left a note saying that the girl was important and how there was some sort of protection based off of her mothers blood. But petunia knew that that meant nothing. She had always suspected lily was adopted she looked nothing like anyone in the family, and petunia had found the proof .

In her mothers papers there had been a folder with adoption papers. This meant that petunia could carry out the plan that she wanted to . She just needed to wait for her loving husband to wake then she can inform him to ' drop off ' the unwanted trash, yes that shall do. They shall have no more of the freakish ness near her family no more of the freakishness endangering her perfect life. She just needed to wait a little bit more.

with a content sigh petunias life was content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden child**

Magic systems:

This chapter is a index upon the types of magic systems within the borders universe that the story is taking place within. This will establish the clear rules and boundaries of each type of magic being used. This is to explain for those who have no prior knowledge of those specific systems and to explain any alterations due to the 'blending' due to the 'in universe' effect.

It will also allow to set clear in world rules, for the story. Such as while magic A might not be able to do something, but magic B would but has severe limitations around how it is practiced due to its power.

Knowing these basic rules will bring all readers to the same level of knowledge of the franchises that are being incorporated into the story.

I will be using the Hard/soft magic system coined by Brandon Sanderson for this explanation. Hard magic Being a system where a magic is heavily regulated with strict rules and punishments for its use (full metal alchemist brotherhoods alchemy for example).

Soft magic is when a magic user can just stroll in and mysteriously wave hand and deus ex machina the problem away with nebulous powers (Gandalf for example)

with these examples out of the way I shall start with the stories magic systems.

_Divine magic_:

Divine magic is a mix of both hard and soft, while it is hard in the fact that the user has a hard limit of their set 'authority' and outside of this they are extremely limited, inside of their divine authority they have practically no limitation. Think posideon and his control of the oceans, while his 'Authority' is technically the sea god (with a smattering of other things) due to him being the king of atlantis and the big honcho of water gods his authority extends to water in general. However when on land he is extremely limited, with few of his powers being available due to them overlapping with his brothers.

It is this reason that Demi-gods have such powerful but limited magics. The demi-gods inherit the ability to access a authority from their parent either by choice of the parent or subconciously. This is how they get their abilities.

_Mage craft:_ Mage magic is a hard magic Due to its inbuilt dangers and limitations. While each mage can cast without a foci due to the magic circuits throughout their body, these circuits are also the source of the limit. As they are only as capable as the circuits they have and the knowledge the obtain. To off set this mage magic is normally many times stronger than others allowing for feats that would normally be impossible to all but the divine.

Most if not all mages create their own spells to protect the integraty and strength of their magic but this is another danger as the crafting process is a danger and has the possibility to kill the user.

Each mage also is limited by their 'affinity' or as its known 'origin' making the use of magic outside of that spectrum near impossible without the hardest of work.

_Real magic_: the 5 'real magics' are magics of such power and scope that they are almost impossible to comprehend. The Creation of matter. Dimentional travel. Materialization of the soul , time travel.

These magics are on the same scale as the divines.

_Wizarding_: The wizarding magics are while weaker than mage magic it is much more flexible. This magic is much softer as while the magic itself can do most things, there is no guarantee the user can. The user must be able to power it with their core and have the knowledge of how to form and use the spell. Also these forms of magics are restricted to the use of foci.

These are the magic systems currently in use in the story I hope this helps with the story as it progresses if I need to update anything I will


	4. Chapter 4

**Golden child**

Ereshgikal was worried, she had been using her skrying mirrors to keep an eye on her daughter since she had recombined and collected her memories. She had seen what the old man had planned for her darling and what her so called sister was planning to do with her little girl.

She could not allow this to come to pass. They would have another Gilgamesh on their hands. Unfortunately she was not able to leave her domain as her authority restricted her to the underworld. It was true that she could go to the heavens when invited but it rarely happened.

Sitting on her throne of power in her palace she channelled her power and opened a link to her father Anu. Someone she tried to avoid contact with as much as possible. However this was a situation that had pushed her to ignore her personal feelings for her daughters well being.

Once the divining portal opened she could see her parents sitting in the high heavens, it took a few moments before they realised she was their. "Ahh daughter did you enjoy your time in the mortal world?" she didn't know why she wondered any differently he was the supreme god of the pantheon he was supposed to know these things.

With a sigh she mentally prepared herself, she might not have the best relationship with her family but it had been improving, however slowly over the centuries. "yes father it was delightful it was however unfortunately cut short due to the usual mortal problems." seeing her father nod she could tell that he understood in general terms.

"That is not the problem however the problem is that I have a daughter, and she has no parents to look after her" now she had her fathers attention . "What do you mean Daughter?" he asked carefully her mother also listening carefully.

So She explained about how in the life she had regressed to a childs age to live a full life, she had been scouted for a magic school, she had found friends and love. War had come and her husband had been cursed to be sterile. She explained about his families ancestor meeting her sister. And how in her amnesia state they had used a ritual to call upon her in her domain as a fertility goddess. .

"Sister did come and she did her job and while I will be forever grateful for my Cassandra, this is my sister we are talking about. The same sister that destroyed a mountain because it wouldn't bow. Plus there is the fact that my Cassandra has been left without a family the last thing we need is a modern day Gilgamesh. Especially considering that she is my first and only child she will be very powerful." The new mother ranted worried.

"Yes I can see your worries. I shall deal with Ishtar if she was going to interfere with another god she should have at least told me. I will make sure that the child finds its way to a good family.. while the grip the underworld has upon you is to strong for me to let you look after her I can let you send a Attendant to help teach her in her powers. I am sorry but this is the best I can give "

With a small smile she thanked anu for at least that then went to prepare as it would be a few years before they would be ready for her to send one of her people. Still to prepare. She still needed to visit the goblins luckily their holds counted as the underworld due to being under ground. It would let her prepare everything for her daughter.

Xxxxx

Lord Edelfelt was a lord of a powerful and established family in the clock tower. The family was generally thought of as a neutral force due to their keeping out of most of the power brokering within seeing it as a waste of time rather than focusing on more important things such as family and craft.

So it was a pensive lord edelfelt that we find walking towards the clock tower when his magic senses where triggered deciding to follow, he saw a woman with a abnormally long neck and a large rounding man in a ally way place something down before look around and move away as fast as possible.

Finding the behaviour odd he moved to where they had been to see what they had been doing only to find a child wrapped in blankets. An extremely magically potent child. The child was asleep but her golden blond hair while deeper than most was not that unusual what was was the red marks tracing across her body.

He used structural grasp on the marks only to be blocked by the high amounts of magic flowing through them. Deciding that he needed help he headed to the one person who he knew specialised in the weird. Zelretch.

Xxxxx

"Ohhh what are you doing with a Demi god Lord Edelfelt?" was the first things out of the vampires mouth as he entered the lunatics office. Total disbelief. Yep that was what was going through the lord right now.

"Demi-god?" he managed to croak out causing the vampire to smile even more. "why oh yes the gods are very much alive they just choose to not interact with us." he proclaimed to the shock of the human as the vampire was examining the child.

"hmm this little mystic code I just used just traced the magic within her and I can tell you who her parents are if you like?" the grin on the old vampires face was unnerving.

"fine if I am going to adopt her like I plan to I need to know how to help her magic's. Knowing her parents will help with that." sighed the lord sounding more like he was convincing himself than anything else.

"Hmm true though you might want to be careful as her mother is the goddess of the underworld Ereshkigal. And the only reason she is not here is that she cant leave at the moment. I would expect a retainer at some point." the old vampire nodded in his 'sagely wisdom'. "the father though is confusing as it is coming up as Gilgamesh of uruk."

This caused the mages eyes to snap towards the young girl. This was insane, daughter of the first king and a goddess? If one of the more morally dubious families... no he would give her a good home besides luvia has always wanted a sister so why not. They can just make sure she knows her heritage.

Besides what better way to win the favour of a goddess than to raise her daughter properly and lovingly. They just need to make sure that the girl never forgets her mother or the wrath of a vengeful mother will be the least of his worries.

With a quick thanks he left with the child to head back home he had things to sort and a new member to add to the family.

Xxxxx

Vivian Edelfelt was a caring woman who adored her family. She had always put her family first never really caring about the magus traditions. This is not to say that she did not teach them. It was important to at least know them.

So when one day when her husband came home holding a child after being at the clock tower for a year of studies she could not help but being worried and curious. The talk that followed only made things worse. Her husband had came across the child being abandoned and detecting abnormally large amounts of magic decided to take her to the expert in the abnormal.

Once in the his office zelretch had informed her office about the divine and their offspring. He had then tested the child for who her parents where and boy weren't the results shocking. The daughter of Gilgamesh of Uruk and Ereshgikal the goddess of the underworld.

So here she was holding the daughter of a goddess in her arms who was playing with her long golden hair, when the door is knocked.

"yes" Vivian asked of the dark haired red eyed woman before her who smiled at the child before noticing her. " ahh yes sorry for interrupting but my name is Ishtar I was sent by my father to ensure that Cassandra had made it to a loving family. May I come in and explain a few things?"

Utter shock and horror crossed Vivian mind this was the Ishtar, A goddess? Crap crap crap. "yes of course" she said as politely as possibly so as to not insult the goddess.

"excellent!" making their way to a pair of seats the women sat with the child playing with some toys on the floor . "now you are aware of the divine yes?" she asked getting a nod " good that will cut down a lot of explanation, well for the simple of it cassy here is the first demi-god in our pantheon in many years and is my sisters first ever child. So she is very important to us as we don't want anything to go wrong with her development." explained the goddess

this got a nod of understanding from the mother "what is it that you want?as I understand this you have requests on how you wish me to raise her?" tilting her head in question.

At this Ishtar nodded "my sister due to her domain cannot leave as unfortunate as that is, and while we have, for lack of a better term matured since the myths where written about us I have agreed to keep an eye on my niece until she can send a retainer to help train her in her abilities, a tutor of sorts. She requests that her daughter does not get spoiled as that is what led to Gilgamesh's ego and does not wish that for her daughter."

All during the explanation the goddess had given Vivian had been listening with rapt attention so as to make sure that she did not miss anything she found one part important.

" Lady Ishtar Do we know which abilities she will inherit from her mother and father?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The golden child**

The holy grail war, a ritual that crosses the many boundaries of magic. From divine to human, True to normal. The ritual is a true collaboration, a masterpiece of magical craftsmanship.

The artefact was created as a experiment between all of the different types of magic. It was designed to be used for the betterment of the world. Using the reseviour of Mana within to create miracles to help humanity and Gaia.

That was the Original purpose of the artefact. However that purpose was lost with the history that was rewritten. The collaboration to create the artefact remained but it was cut down to three families of mages. The fact that without the divine or true magical aspects the artefacts would not even work. The artefact needed access to the realm of the dead and thus permission from the gods of the dead of those it would invoke. And due to it being a cross divinity interaction it needed approval of the head of each faction of the divine.

Without this the grail would not have been possible. The hardest part was gaining the authority of the realms of the dead, as allowing the return of a soul to the living was a lot of paperwork for them. In the end the possible benefits out weighed the negatives. Or so they thought.

In the end with the history rewritten the usage of the grail was also changed. It changed from a artefact for the benefit of mankind to a tool to gain access to the beginning, Akasha, Kaos, the root.

It is because of this that all of the factions of the divine had been called together. The fourth activation had just finished and had caused a disaster that had called into question whether or not keeping the grail active was worth it any more. The benefits it had brought where negligible and the costs where catastrophic.

In the meeting hall all of the main pantheons. The Norse with Odin leading them. The Greeks with Zeus as the head of them. The Celts with Lugh at the head. The Shinto with Amaterasu and many more. Such meetings were rare as they generally tried to stay away from each other as their conflicting authorities overlapping made them feel uneasy. As if someone was stealing their power. This was the reason that they had their own territories.

It was also the reason why a god from a pantheon had to ask permission to cross boundaries. The last time a territory was moved was the Greeks due to the way their power was drawn. Now they reside in America causing the usual trouble the Greek gods cause, though as of recent years they have gotten better at covering their own tracks.

"Might I ask why I have been asked to come to this waste of my time" Zeus grumbled from his throne that he had summoned when he had arrived. This statement annoyed the other pantheons but his ego was well known to them so they chose to ignore it in favour of getting things done.

" The Grail, the artefact we helped create has become a liability, however we don't know why. All we know is that every time it is activated spirits leave our realms for a short amount of time then there is a large spike of dead then the spirits released return. And each time the artefact has been activated there has been no notable improvement to civilisation. I suggest we send a Observer to find the artefact. To evaluate its continued existence." Proclaimed Amaterasu to the conclave getting approval.

"we could send one of our demigods on the quest" proclaimed Zeus loudly thinking of the glory it would bring his pantheon to be the one that solved this problem. "or one of the Valkyries" said Odin with a slightly perverted grin and a twinkle in his eye. It was here that Anu stepped forward. "no the Valkyries are from a different supernatural system we cannot have them interfere in this, and the Greek demi-gods are too weak now with the possibility of going up against Achilles or some other hero of the past." at this the rest of the pantheons agreed while the Greeks silently raged at being called weak.

"then what do you suggest Anu" asked hades. In his velvet smooth baritone. "my daughter Ereshgikal has had a child that is being raised by a group of mages. We could ask her to check on it also with her connection to the underworld she would be able to disconnect the artefact immediately if needs be." explained the sky god of Sumerian.

"a good suggestion, I second it." said Amaterasu. And as such the first mission was given to Cassandra daughter of Ereshgikal at four years old. Luckily she had years to prepare and prepare she did. As she did not want to upset her mommy.

Within the Edelfelt manor their resided two children. Both of these children where little girls. It had been explained to both at an early age to them about types of magic that existed within the world to normalize it to them and to prepare them. As with all children magic is the things of fantasy and adventure. So when it was time for the girls to start training they asked why they were being taught different things.

It was then that their parents had to reveal the truth about the adoption of one Cassandra Edelfelt. They told how she came into the family and what they knew of her origins. It was here that they gave her a mirror that they had been given by lady Ishtar saying that it was a connection to her mother.

Cassandra when she went to her room that evening accidental channelled her Mana into the mirror while thinking of her mother, this activated the device, Explaining who she was and what happened to her as well as the lengths she went to to get Cassandra to a good family put the child at ease as it was her fear that her mother did not love her.

Ereshgikal also explained that she was a demi-god had a lot of power and needed to train it and her powers. While her authority would not allow her to visit her aunty should come by with some of the needed material and to check up on her.

Over the next few years her training advanced with her learning to embrace her powers. They were varied and needed control but the thing she had noted was that her Mana supply was huge. When she asked about it to her mother Ereshgikal she said that due to the circumstances of her birth she has what is known as a "core of the goddess" making it hard for her to run out of Mana.

Her sister had been learning the edeltfelt family mage craft along with crafting her own. As she was the heir. She had decided that she would protect her little sister from the forces of the clock tower no matter what and was working as hard as she could to become a force to contend with within the establishment so that no one would harm her sister. She knew Cassandra was a demi-god and didn't care she was her little sister and that is all that mattered.

The key of Bab'Ilu was activated at age ten and with that the amount of study materials that Cassandra had went through the roof. The vault had almost everything from all of human history within it it truly was a ridiculous noble phantasm and she had access to it. Scrolls on fighting styles, lost magics ,weapons , artefacts , technologies everything but she did not want to become reliant on it she picked and chose weapons and armour to use and learned from scrolls using temporal manipulation so that her magics and physical skills could be up to snuff as her mother had warned her off her coming mission.

The only problem she had was that she had no experience so while she could fight and fight well her instincts for such a situation were as new as anyone.

The summer of the fourteenth birthday of Cassandra it was time for her to proceed on her assigned goal. She was to head to the city of Fuyuki under the authority of the divines and proceed to observe the ritual. She was then to decide on whether or not the ritual should have the divine magic pulled from the structure of the Artefact causing it to unravel.

For this a small house had been purchased for her use while she was there. Along with transferring her to the local school. There was many things for her to do while in the town but as the summonings had already begun she had a important errand she needed to do first.

Dressed in a black jacket and trousers with a white top, she headed towards the church in charge of overseeing the ritual. The information that she had been given was that the man in charge of the church was a former executioner called kotomine, a master from the previous ritual.

Upon arrival something twinged her senses but she ignored it as she entered. There she saw the priest standing at the pulpit. Now was the time that she revealed that the divine was still around and were watching with keen interest. Or she would if she didn't have to dodge a blood red spear.

The attack had come unannounced from behind and was laced with enough intent to kill that she couldn't miss it. She was not prepared for this even with access to the gate she had come straight from getting off a jet and fatigue was killing her. As she made for an escape out of one of the windows she was caught by a knife through her back causing her to tumble and fall. Rolling down the hill where she came to a stop in a cemetery where she passed out. She would have no idea who attacked her until she woke up and when she did the man would regret it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Golden child**

Kirei Kotomine was a master during the 4th grail war. Because of this he knew how the proceedings went. He had also seen enough combat in his years as a church executioner to be able to have the experience in combat to know the strategies required to fight in such a ritual.

It was due to this that he was chosen as the overseer of the fifth grail war when it was discovered that the ritual was going to be starting at a earlier than planned time. So based within the Church that his father had used Kirei observed how things where going in the preparations for the beginning of the grails summoning.

The masters had already started to summon their servants when a message arrived from the wizard marshal that another observer would be arriving to watch over the war. In the mans naturally infuriating ways hey gave absolutely no reasons or information about the person that would be coming. All the information that was given was that there would be another observer.

Kirei had already procured the lancer servant and things where going well. A couple of the masters had registered by phone not allowing him to gain much information about them so he had started to employ the lancer he had procured as a scout. It was one late evening when he was reading in the church that the door opened. Glancing into the polished gold of the items behind the alter he saw what looked like a young girl walked in.

She must be a master, one chosen by random sort of like that of Caster in the fourth war. Thinking quickly, he weighed the pros and cons. He could gain another servant to help his goals. Getting a better chance to gain the grail as he should have in the last war. But the Mana cost will go up massively and so does his chance of discovery.

As the girl started to speak, he weighed his options and gave the order. Watching in the reflection expecting to see a spear to pierce through her, what he did not expect was for her to dodge as the weapon was thrust at her. It was an incredible display of instincts.

Still watching as the girl showed a impressive display of agility by flipping over the lancers follow up blow and landed on the back of a pew. Quickly she turned and dove for the window but was caught in the back by the spear as she went through the glass.

Knowing the properties of the weapon, Kirie decided not to bother chasing her as she would be bleeding heavily in the back. A hour or two and she would be unconscious from their it was no return.

"So Kirie Who was the Demi-god who just visited?" came a cultured arrogant voice from right behind him. He was about to just play of a standard non nonchalant answer until something The golden Archer said rang home.

"What do you mean by demi-god?" at that the King of heroes smirked that insufferable smirk that he puts on when he knows something that you do not. Kirie just knew that this was going to be a long night.

Xxxxx

Cassy was cursing herself something awful. She knew better than to let her guard down when she arrived the temptation of a pool of unallocated Mana with which to do anything with is a strong one. She was not surprised at all that the so called overseer had been either tempted or pulled into it.

So here she was with a hole in her back staggering down the road. She even knew the weapon used which was the reason for her cursing. It was a cursed spear, Gae Bolg, She was glad that she had decided to learn the most powerful weapons in her vault.

She wanted to know what they did so that she could identify them and be able to counter them if she ran into a version of them that was not in her Vault. So here she was having been stabbed in the back by a Noble Phantasm wielded by a Servant before she could even start her task. She was lucky that her Anti-magic was so high as it was holding the curse at bay but she would need to use one of the items in the vault to dispel the curse.

Staggering away from the church she tried to force herself to stay awake but the Jet Lag and the Blood Loss was combining together. At some point on her way down the road she collapsed into a unconscious state lying there on the ground with a hole in the back of her jacket and blood seeping out of the wound onto the ground.

Xxxxx

Memories came to her first, the memory of her arrival in the city. The memory of the Church. The rows of Wooden Seats, candles held in brackets and light and a flame casting light and shadow across the room. Modern Fluorescent lights going forgotten on the roof. At the far end was a Priest reading an old and worn bible in front of an Alter. A sharp blood red spear head flooded with blood lust piercing where she stood after she moved to the side.

There are times when Cassandra hated her memory for not letting her to forget things as she would really have wanted to forget what it felt like to have been stabbed by that spear. Using structural grasp on herself so that she would have an idea of the damage, She found that the curse was still in effect but she was healing well due to her demi-god nature.

Pulling out one of her magic instruments she rolled onto her stomach and started to dispel the curse. She needed to be in top form as she did not know where she was. Obviously some one had brought her somewhere the questions were who and where.

Once the curse was dispelled and the wound healed. Using her Vault to get a new set of clothes as she would be damned if she was walking around with a giant blood patch on her back. While according to her mother and auntie she was not arrogant like her father she was a little vain. Well When you inherit your looks from your father with a dash of your mother both of whom are what can only be described as very good looking. She is allowed to be a little bit vain about her looks.

Her new set of clothes on, she headed out to investigate the dwelling that she was in. having some Mana in her hand ready to quickly summon a spear at a moments notice she moved slowly through the building as quietly as she could. Hearing voices on the other side of a door she stopped trying to listen in on the conversation.

"...but we need to take down the barrier at the school. While we are doing that we can find out who put it up." said a female in a distressed and urgent voice "I know tohsaka... " Fuck. Cassy groaned internally it just had to be a Tohsaka. Could it not have been those Alchemy loving gits the von einsberns instead. No it had to be the one family that hates her adoptive family due to the similarity in magic styles. Fun.

She stood there stewing for a minute until she heard one thing she did not want to hear. "Master you do realise that our guest has been standing behind the door for about five minutes" came a male voice she could only assume it was a servant from the terms of address though the sarcasm in it was amusing to cassy as it showed he had no respect for his master.

The door was yanked open suddenly and there she was face to face with a short girl with black hair in twin pigtails. She had the look of a Tohsaka. And from the way she was swelling up in indignation she had the temperament as well.

"What do you think you are doing listening in on a private conversation!" she barked. Just brushing past her as she had obviously been caught and not in the mood to attempt to fight any servants cassy sat at the table. "Well obviously I was attempting to find out if I was in a possibly hostile territory as I had just woken up in a unknown place after being attacked." Tohsaka reddened at the obvious answer.

The smirk on the man with white hair was almost breaking his face though. "very well, but I must ask since you are not a master as the second owner who are you and what is your purpose." asked Tohsaka in her most official voice. Taking on her role as the magus of the city. It was rather impressive to watch.

I looked around the room at the boy and who was obviously another servant. "are you sure you want this going on in front of others" Cassy asked nodding towards them. Her response was a nod of affirmation. So with a sigh of resignation "i am Cassandra Edelfelt and I am here not for my adopted family but for my mother as a overseer." at the look of confusion she looked at the servants "they should know why."

There was a confused silence for a while until the one in red swore causing them to look at him sharply demanding an explanation "She is a fucking demi-god."


	7. Chapter 7

**The golden child**

It was starting to become annoying here I was sitting there in a room surrounded by what was essentially strangers two of which where immensely powerful spirits powered by my target. And they did not look like they were going to introduce themselves any time soon.

The Tohsaka girl it seemed to be out of rage at a Edelfelt invading her territory. Our two families having a natural rivalry due to the similarities of our mage craft. The boy just looked confused at everything happening around him, the poor thing. The man in red seemed to be enraged though I cant tell why. He also looked confused.

Finally though the blond looked at me with confusion and hatred as if I remind her of someone. Hmm interesting is it possible she was summoned before and retained her memories? Has she met father from his during his adventures before he matured as a king? What mother and auntie he was a bit of a ass hole that even I would want to pummel and beat with my spear.

Getting fed up I tapped into an ability I inherited as the princess of Uruk and its rightful ruler. Although I rarely ever use it due to its strength. The Sha Napba Imuru. It is a type of Clairvoyance, all though she could not use it anywhere near as well as her father could it still provided enough information to overwhelm her if she left it active or not suppressed.

Using this she saw the the people in front of her for who they truly were. Things such as EMIIYA the man lost in time, lost to his ideals but not able to forgive himself for what he has been forced to do. Trying to save himself through the most desperate of measures

Rin tohsaka a girl trying to live up to the name of her family and the image of her father, something that only exists in her memories. Forced to stay away from her sister by the same man she idealizes she has no idea of the horrors that she goes through.

Shirou emiya, A boy suffering from severe mental trauma which was only compiled when he found his adopted father dead. His survivors guilt latched on to his fathers dream to be a hero as a coping mechanism, through the use of his unorthodox mage craft he has the potential to enter the throne.

Arturia Pendragon a hero filled with doubt and rage and regret. Most of these are traced back to the last war where she was made to question her capabilities to lead by Iskander and...FATHER?

Snapping out of her clairvoyance trance she was in she looked around to see the occupants of the room looking at her. Her red eyes with slit pupils snapped back into focus. Looking from face to face with a renewed understanding of the people in the room.

Their stories and their purpose. Who they are as people now revealed to her. Clairvoyance a skill that means so little but so much, and the ability itself while useful in some situations is not overall that useful, it is rarely used depending on the type of 'far seeing' you have.

"So What are you doing in my city edelfelt!" snapped Rin a tinge of anger in her voice and jealousy. "ohh my dear Rin" cassy started to the amusement of the archer though the tension was still clearly in his muscles. He obviously liked poking at tohsaka. "i have been sent here by the divines." she finished as if she hadn't just declared that the gods where real.

"Bullshit" the Archer said "the age of the gods is over." at this I nodded my head "true very true, but it doesn't mean they are gone, it just means they stood back and left to their areas of power." This got a look of shock from them, The gods where still out there? That meant, oh god she was a real demi-god!

"If so and you are a demigod then who is your godly parent?" asked Arturia. Slowly bobbing her head in thought her golden tresses weaving around " I could say but that would be the same as you giving your real name, although I already know it using one of my abilities ms pendragon. No I will say that my parents are from the Mesopotamian age." she said with a beatific smile that made her predatory eyes gleam.

"Any way I thank you for your assistance young masters, heroes but I have to get to my apartment for I have class in the morning. And mother would be in a frightful rage if I did not attend. I shall see you then." with that she stood bowed her head in thanks to her hosts and left.

Watching the girl leave the four could not help but feel the overwhelming presence that she exuded just by being there vanish. Letting out a breath and relax. It was then that Sabre spoke up " That girl, I n all of the times I have been summoned I have only met one person from the age she mentioned. That was the king of heroes Gilgamesh, the servant Rins father summoned. He was an overwhelming opponent. I don't know how it could be but that girl has that mans eyes and hair. It could be the two share a godly parent but ….." looking uneasy she looked down at her drink as she could not finish her sentence.

It was then that EMIYA took up the thought line. "If the Gods are involved as she claimed it is possible that she could be his daughter in the modern day, or his reincarnation. This is why I hate the second magic." he then headed outside grumbling leaving two mages worrying about what was to come.

Xxxxx

Cassandra woke in her room the next day cursing. She had never been a morning person, so when ever it came time to pull her self out of her glorious bed it was always a battle for the ages. She got ready and into her uniform for Homurahara high. Although she hated the thought of going to school her mother (both of them) had ordered it and while she was on this mission it was going to be the only ordinary part of her life as she was going to be overlooking the war and its goings on.

On her arrival her almost unique appearance had caught the attention of the students. It was not every day that a girl with blond hair and deep red eyes showed up. Classes began sitting through what was the most easy class she had 'English'. True in her early life she had trouble with it as the ancient Mesopotamian language was basically pre-programmed into her mind but due to her families connections to the association all of the children were taught multiple languages that where used in the organization.

She still had a form of dyslexia though and found it hard to write in any language other than her Godly- mothers.

After lunch what Cassandra had wanted to be just a normal day went out of the window as she saw arcs of Mana heading to a point in the sky before they formed a bounded field around the school. Sensing the field for its intent she could feel it drawing the Mana from the people inside so that it could transfer it somewhere.

It was a Vampirism field. A nasty creation. Only the most sadistic, evil or desperate would use them. It was most definitely a noble phantasm and as with all noble phantasms they are created by the legend so the person might not like the fact that they have this abomination.

Leaving the room she looked around and saw what appeared to be Greek spartoi familiars appearing in the halls. With a grunt of annoyance she channelled her Mana into her hand and in a burst of red lightning the Kur Kigal Ikalla spear she was given by mother Ereshkigal formed.

Her mother had given her the weapon as her only child she wanted to ensure she would be safe and know that she loved her daughter. As the goddess of the underworld she had access to a lot of powerful abilities so parting with this one weapon was not that big of a deal to her.

So here Cassandra was in the hall ways of a school in her uniform with a divine weapon, batting the skeletal familiars into the walls for them to shatter into fragments as the inherent power of the underworld attached to both her and the weapon rejected their regeneration.

She had just made her way down from the third floor to see pendragon confront another servant before the mystery servant literally exploded into pink butterflies. Confused and annoyed she removed herself from the situation she would watch from afar this was not something she wanted to be part of yet.

When she made it home the chess set she had connected to the system so that she could monitor the servants in the war showed that the rider class was now dead. If by seeing shinji running like the devil himself was behind him from the windows after the field dropped that would explain it.

Shinji matou was a dud, someone who had little to know Mana production capacity so even if the rider was an incredibly powerful servant with him as her master she would be pathetic due to not having enough Mana to provide the stats capabilities required. It would also explain the vampirism field to provide the Mana as he could not.

With a forlorn sigh she headed home. There was nothing she could do about this as no one was hurt except from a already dead spirit which no one would care about. There was no proof as he did not do it himself due to him not being able to do the mage craft. In the end he is classed as a innocent. Much to her chagrin.

All that She could do was sit back wan watch. Keep an eye on who her clairvoyance was telling her was the focal point. Shirou and rin. For some reason she was being told that they where the focal point of the events. She did not know why but she would find out.

It did not take long before something else happened. She already knew that a servant had set up a territory within the temple on the hill. Her observations had shown her that it was caster. The same woman who used the unique teleportation trick within the school.

Caster a class that covered a large spectrum it literally meant a person who created magic. And as with all in the throne it could be a person created by works of fiction or a person who existed. Then with history we have the problem of the history being written by the victors altering down through the ages. In the throne there are many cases of such a thing happening. Multiple versions of a person being recorded due to the multiple versions of the history .

It is because of this that when encountering a servant one needs to be very careful as even if they do know who the person is the version of that hero might be entirely different and not react the same as you would expect.

It is because of this that when Cassandra watched rin and shirou confront kizouki on the road home a few days later because they suspected him as casters master that she did nothing. She just stayed at a distance and watched. Avoiding conflict was her avenue at this point in time, she was a Overseer not a master. So when she saw what appeared to be a master hold off Arturia Pendragon while unarmed she had to admit she was impressed.

True she could see the fluctuations of casters Mana flowing and ebbing around him enhancing him, but that could only do so much and if he was not trained as much as he was he would have been cleaved in twain.

The fight itself was a total rout as kizouki used his combat abilities to systematically take apart both rin and shirou. That was until shirou pulled a proverbial rabbit out of his hat and conjured kanshou and byakuya. Those weapons where monster slaying noble phantasms no where near as powerful as some in her vault like her beloved Enki but still they where still Phantasms and they should be impossible for a human to copy, It irritated her something awful that he could just summon them like that.

For now though she had two injured people opening the gate she pulled out a golden sheep fleece she walked over to them and she layed it on to them one at a time whilst they where still out. Letting the enchanted object do its job she then placed it back in the gate.

She had learned a lot about what was happening in the city at the moment but not enough she needed a way to track it all. Once she got home she set about the job of finding a solution. And a solution she found in the journals of someone called Rowena Raven claw. In them it described a Field used to keep track of the students at the school she built. It was easy to set up, It required anchors at the four cardinal points and a heart stone for the runes to be placed telling the field what to do and what to filter while monitoring.

Cassandra Was never more happy about this field as it would let her get to incidents quickly without having to essentially stalk people.

Getting the stones into place was easy for Cassandra she was rich enough and influential enough that if she didn't bribe, she bought if she didn't buy she threatened. It was true what they say about the world money makes it go round. The hard part for her was the runic languages were in ancient Greek and Latin. So she had to take her time to make sure that her dyslexia did not act up.

Once done the with the field active and a few days passed after her rest from exhaustion. She checked the map form where the servants where. To her irritation she saw that Sabre and caster where in the church along with all of their masters. Being very close she headed over and used the prototype of Tarnkarpe to hide.

Xxxxx

Rin prepared her gems, she was about to engage a living legend in magic to a fight with magic. She was nervous she had to be in her situation. Luckily for her Archer was their to hold of Casters master. "Here we go Archer!" and with that she threw her gems at the flying mage who shot them out of the air with what amounted to energy beams.

It was really not fair what the mages of the olden days could do. Back than they could do what only the true magic could do now. Griped rin in her mind. She however had no time to think about it as she ran forward and threw her second volley .these ones where also shot down however hidden within was a gem prepared to act as a flash bomb.

As soon as it went off she turned and shot Gander shots towards casters master. It was with a sense of elation that they looked as if they were about to hit when out of nowhere archer appeared. And he suddenly cut the curse. It was then that she saw the look in his eyes as he looked at caster, and with horror she realised what his plan was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Then Golden Child**

The Agents of the Consciousness of the human race. A group of warriors called the counter-force used to ensure the survival of humanity and to stop the death of humanity. For all of his anonymity Emiya is one of these warriors.

This is a thankless job as he has been moved to places through time and space when their has been a threat considered large enough for intervention of on of the agents and he had to eliminate the targets. For an unknown amount of time this man has had to do this. In the name of humanity. Major events through history may have been his work we will never know.

It is rumoured that the sinking of Atlantis, Pompeii and other catastrophic events where the counter-force but due to their nature people will never be able to give either credit nor blame for these actions to them.

The problem however is that the entity that controls these counter guardians when chooses who it is approaching to become one of the force they are usually a righteous and good person. The type of person that would act if in that situation anyway. The problem is that now that they are a member of the counter-force they have to operate on a clean slate policy which goes against a lot of their personal ideals.

It was because of this when Cassandra saw the Counter-guardian Emiya summoned as a Archer she knew that his loyalty would not last. If Rin was aiding in his goals he would help but when the chance came and Rin was not he would take it. So when she was hidden using Tarnkarpe watching the counter-guardian using his fake magic to destroy the spells from his master.

Cassandra just knew what he was going to do. Every bone in her body wanted to go down their in her armour and slay them, she wanted to open the gates and summon her spear and show what happens to traitors. That however was not her job. Her job was the assessment of the vessel. And if un worthy of its divine magics pull them causing it to dissolve.

Watching the former masters retreat she tagged them on the back of the neck with a tracking rune. They will be licking their wounds for a while but she wants to see what plan they come up with now that the 'overseer' is out or if they remember that she is here and can give them sanctuary.

Things shall be interesting.

After getting rest, and a good vent about that irritating knat of an Archer for being such an irritation. Cassandra checked on all of her sensory fields. It seemed that the two former masters had come up with a rather dangerous plan. They had decided to approach the einzbern master. Someone that she herself was going to approach to let know about her presence as a overseer.

Well Cassandra decided might as well watch the fireworks and get my own task out of the way at the same time. It would Provided some entertainment for the dull work of her duties.

Getting dressed she headed out towards the massive bounded field that was hiding the castle from normal view. It was a rather impressive piece of mage-craft. Sensing the field she found defences built directly into the field under the control of the lord of the castle. In this case the master in the war.

She heard a loud zapping noise coming from not that far away and taking advantage of the distraction she dashed through the field and headed towards the castle making sure to avoid the other two.

Upon approaching the castle she heard the sounds of battle, explosions and roars. To get a better view Cassandra jumped up to the roof over looking the court-yard the place was littered with weapons. Not just any weapons Weapons that had come from the Gate she could feel the connection to them. This caused her to frown no one could call on her gate except father.

She saw two servants severely injured lying in a pool of their own blood. Moving to them she recalled the weapons that impaled them and called forth items to heal them, The Pain breaker and the golden fleece. The fleece for the most wounded.

The explosions where inside now coming from a smoke filled hole that a large jeep could fit through. Looking around she saw the rapist from her school and was filled with rage. She had caught him having his way with his sister on the roof while she was at the school, the only reason she couldn't do anything is due to it compromising her position. But now!

She moved to him and grabbed the worm by the throat and hauled him from the ground. She was a demi-god after all her strength was as they would say supernatural. Leaving the flower covered court-yard behind and carrying a crying shinji matou in one hand she entered the greeting hall of Einzbern castle through a blown out wall.

Xxxxx

The plan was simple Rin and shirou would approach the little toe-rag to ask for help or at least let her know of the danger that was the witch of betrayal. Hopefully due to the shared history bezerker could help defeat her with relative ease compared to if they went on their own.

That was the plan, But as usual with everything that has happened in this war it went right out the window. First they left early so they had plenty of time but the first obstical was the boundary field. The kid was playing with them when she kept electrocuting them with it.

After toying them for a while they were eventually let in. For a several mile hike through a dense forest. After this making them very grumpy they found the castle under attack. Moving quietly into the building they saw a sight they did not think they would see. They saw a man that looked almost like a male version of Cassandra. He had weird Portals behind him firing weapons at ridiculous speeds.

It was because of this that berserker seemed to be having trouble as he was trying to protect his master and himself from the onslaught.

It was at this point this point that the unexpected happened, something that no one could have fore seen and it put an end to the battle for the day.

Xxxxx

Cassandra walked in behind Berserker and could feel the weapons firing so she opened the gate to intercept them. With a smirk on her face she could feel the shock resonating as people thought that her fathers own power had betrayed him.

"Who dare use my own Gate against me!" Demanded my father. It was then that I walked out with the worm squirming in my vice like grip. "Well Father since when have you lowered yourself to working with worms?" my silky soprano cut through the din of the battle with ease shocking those around.

Everyone was staring at me I had just claimed that my father was a heroic spirit!.

"You claim you are my daughter?"he barked I tilted my head looking sorely disappointed. "yes but thankfully not this version of you." His glare bored into my skull " Explain now!" "Tsk so petulant." I muttered loudly enough for every one to hear causing my father to growl. "Very well it starts with mother Ereshgikal." this got wide eyes around the room. "she was living as a human to reconnect as she does every now and then, the man she had married in that life was made sterile due to war. The family though was owed a favour by auntie."

The way she said it made every one but her father question who she was talking about, but the fact that she could call a goddess auntie showed her relationship with them.

"Due to this they used a old summoning and Auntie recognising mothers essence even if she could not remember herself. She decided to... Try and do a good thing... Auntie being auntie. she tried to hit two birds with one stone so to speak. And as a apology for the grief she caused she gave a legacy to the person she hurt the most. In your later life you wanted children but for fear of the gods turning on them refused to have them. "

Cassandra explained before opening the gate and pulling out a small gem. "This will let you remember your full life and not just the selective ones of the corrupted vessel wants." She threw it over to her father as every one watched as he looked at the small item with caution.

Then crushed it activating the mystic code, the mana flowing through him. Cassandra turned to the worm who was squirming harder than every as her red serpentine eyes bore into him.

"If I ever catch you near a woman again I wont just castrait you I will straight up gender bend you and force you into being a brood-mare. And trust me you will not like going through multiple births with no choice and with some of the gods I know I can make sure you feel every muscle of pain for the entire thing."

The evil smile she gave him as she threw him across the room terrified him, it terrified him more than the man she was claiming was her father. She looked back to her father to see him looking at her with an intensity that was not there before. " I …. I need some time to think, in my entire time in this era I had never thought that I had even had an heir and now I have a princess right in front of me and she is a demi-god as well. I need to think." his obvious pain at the new memories and the old fighting, not being in her life, his hatred of the gods and the fact that his daughter came from one was a bit overwhelming. So with that he turned and astralized.

Cassandra turned and looked at the little girl. " hey are you Illya?" she asked ignoring the mountain of muscle that was preparing to fight. Despite the intense crimson eyes and white hair that where the trade mark of a homunculus she was a little girl who had never had a real childhood or at least that is what her clairvoyance said. So she had decided to treat her as one. Let her have the fantasy of being a child. That fantasy that she longed for.

"Well illya just so you know I healed you two friends before I came in here. They should be fine now." she said with a beaming smile to the girl. This caused her to squell and pounce onto Cassandra with a rushed scream of thank yous before she sprinted out into the court-yard. To see her two care takers.

Looking up at the large man that was more muscle than anything else she had a thought. " hey berserker you can under stand what I am saying right" she asked getting a nod from him "you care about the little one yes?" again she got a nod " if I had a way to turn of your madness

So that the you could properly take care of her would you?" again a nod . It was here that she nodded she couldn't do anything without illyas approval though

"okay I will talk to Illya she will probably ask some questions but as she is your master in this farce technically it is up to her but considering how much she cares for you I don't see why she wouldn't"

With that she walked out the gaping hole in the wall directly into the point of a halberd that she was lucky to dodge. "geez is that how you thank the person who heals you?" she barked as she rolled out the way as the large weapon was slammed down at her. Only to stop as an order was shouted by the small lord of the house.

"when you are all done with your celebrations come find me I have some important work to talk about with lady einzbern." with that Cassandra turned and left looking up at the pair of mages trying to hide on the first floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Golden Child**

Ilya found the girl, that she had been looking for rather quickly. The einzbern family has spies and contacts all over the world so it was not long before she had located one Cassandra Edelfelt and her address within the city.

Upon arrival however she was in for a shock. Most of all that unlike most magus families she did not display her wealth. The again this girl was not from a magus family she was much much more. She was so much more important. Ilya could tell just by how uneasy the girl made berserker.

Just being in the girls presence she could feel the power that lurked contained within her. It was a startling realisation. She had spent all night researching the names that she had heard the girl say. And she had been shocked and horrified at them.

The heroic spirit the girl had claimed as her father, and just by going by looks alone there was little doubt, went by Gilgamesh and boy had Ilya been horrified by what she found. The king of Uruk. The first hero. He came from the age of the gods. It was no surprise that her servant stood no chance. The man was the definition of over powered. This was going by what little information was known and that was barely scraps.

The girls mother according to her claims was Ereshkigal. One of the oldest goddesses in existence and to make it worse a goddess of death meaning as time passed her power only grew. So a demi-god was in existence in the modern days and was acting as an overseer for the war.

So here Ilya was across from the girl to take her up on her offer about allowing her servant his mind. She had grown very attached to him over the time they had been together and did not wish to think about the end of the war.

Xxxxx

Cassandra looked at the unlikely pairing. They were a literal laurel and hardy in physical appearance. While she watched them she pondered how to fix their predicament. The mental issues would be easy, a drink from the goblet of Dionysus should right the wrong as that goblet has the ability to cause or revert all madness as is one of the authorities of that god. Lesser known due to the years and the evolution of the Greek civilization but it was still part of his authority.

The girl however was harder. She was not entirely human. She was partly homunculus. Thus resulting in her stunted growth, deciding to hell with it and go with the safe option, she opened a portal instantly putting the two on alert.

She pulled two items out. "Okay Einzbern this is what we are going to do first I want the big guy to drink from this, it will cure his mad enhancement." Cassy said handing it to her. Watching the girl looking at the steaming gold goblet decorated with vines warily.

"what is it?" asked the girl as if it was going to explode at any second. With a smile Cassandra looked at the large demi god. "That is the Goblet of Dionysus a goblet that if drunk from while sane causes madness" she said looking at them

getting a look of horror and shock at such a valuable item being in their hands and also being the opposite of what they wanted. Just as Ilya was about to throw it away Cassandra continued.

"Or if drunk from by the insane cures them" finished the blond as if she was talking about the weather. This got a look of shock from them. Then they both stared at the small goblet. Such a powerful item to be so small.

The Heroic Spirit tentatively drank before he bent over in pain holding his head in pain as the magic started to do its work. For a few minutes it did not seem to be doing anything before the large man stood and smiled "You have my thanks daughter of Uruk." he rumbled with his deep baritone voice at which a squee of joy was heard as a small white missile launched itself towards the mountain of muscle.

Cassandra stood watching the two happily before she interrupted them to continue. "shall we continue?" at this she received a nod in affirmation. So with a sigh, Cassy summoned her fathers grimoire. A spell book that worked as both a focus and his collective knowledge in the mystic arts.

Using this item she ran diagnostics on the little girl to check the damage that had been done to her body. How much damage was repairable and how much was not. And with a relieved sigh she closed the focus easing up on the amount of Mana that had been leaking out into the room.

"Okay First I am going to fix the errors that are in your body, both intentional and accidental." cassy said getting a look of confusion. "as you are a mix of human and non it can cause ...issues. This is the reason why demi gods have what they call a 'fatal flaw' it is just a nice way to cover up a mental imbalance. Naturally it effects some more than others. In your case you would have been fine had your family not decided to modify you to be part of the ritual which I am here to dismantle."

A look of horror crossed the girls face before determination. "If you heal me will I be normal?" at this a smile crept onto Cassys face "yes you will grow to your actual age as all abnormalities will have been cured." explained the daughter of Uruk.

"Do it!" with a nod Cassy motioned for her to lie down on the floor before the fleece was pulled out again, while not her most powerful relic it was used to heal and due to its Greek origin Hercules would know of it and thus less likely to attack in suspicion of unknown effects.

While the fleece was working Cassy had the grimoire out to ensure that every thing was working. Monitoring the healing process, making sure that nothing interfered . During her scans she looked over the link of the crests, for a seemingly complex piece of magic they were actually very simple. A bastardized familiar bond, that is all it was the command spells used all the power of the bond in its entirety meaning that rather than allowing for a stable and long lasting bond , this one was fragile with 3 commands.

Cassandra despite loving her family really hated magus and things such as this creation was why. What was supposed to be a beautiful and loving bond was perverted by those bastard matous. If she gets her hands on shinji she will personally end that disgusting line herself.

Sensing the nature magic finishing its work she sent the relic back into her vault and sat with a glass of wine, all she could do is wait for the little one to awaken while the mountain of muscle sat watching like an overprotective mother hen. But what is one to do. And so the two demi gods waited.

Xxxxx

After fixing the bond between the pair and letting them go upon their way Cassandra had to go back to her work as the overseer. She had an errant servant to deal with. A treasonous counter guardian. And a worm to execute at first possibility. A busy schedule.

Activating her tracking wards she found that Emiya and Tohsaka where heading back towards the church. Either they where idiotic or they had found help which it was. So heading out she used perception magic to hide. Upon her arrival at the ediface a full blown battle was on going between the traitor and Lancer.

She had to admit that Lancer was Impressive his fighting style was fast, flexible and powerful. If the Archer had not been trained to fight against opponents both stronger and faster than himself the battle would have been over in an instant.

Keeping her eyes on the combatants to ensure that she did not get pulled into combat with them she moved around the periphery of the zone. She moved slowly as even while in combat and focusing on each other these two classes where the most perceptive. While her perception magic could do a lot in diverting attention and hiding her presence if she drew too much attention the spell would shatter.

Upon escaping to the inside of the building she took up her perch on the banister overlooking the basement. She was not going to interfere yet. It was their choice to engage in combat without the support of a servant in combat so she would allow them to get some injuries as a reminder of how stupid they where. But she would interfere before they died .

So here she watch the equivalent of Porto-archer fighting his teacher who had been magically enhanced while watching Medea showing the vast gulf between modern mages and ancient ones. There was just no comparison. The power alone was an entirely different scale let alone the types of spells she was casting.

Jewel craft spell after jewel craft was cast and none came close to even touching the witch, The witch however seemed to be amused and enjoying the fact that she was in a duel. Shirous swords were barely protecting him in their shattered form no matter how many times he reformed them. He was up against a experienced fighter with a lack of combat experience with unfamiliar weapons.

Suddenly a blinding flash filled the room followed by a scream. Cassandra looked over only to see the crumpled heap that was Medea under Rin only for the girl to be sent flying by her teacher.

Shaking her head Cassandra couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. The girl managed to exploit a weakness but not capitalise on it. She could sense a need for her to get ready so she used her gate and summoned her armour*.

The armour had been created by her father before he had decided to not have children, he had one created for a heir and one for a heiress, and had personally heavily enchanted them to make them as strong as his own armours. Therefore they were some of the strongest in known creation. Ironically she also had some from her mother but she only wore them on her rare trips down to Kur.

Along with her armour on her back where her dual blades, The blades of Enki. A pair of ancient and powerful weapons able to level entire countries with ease. As she sat she sensed rush of Mana move past her. A sign indicative of a servant within their astral form, a form that only leaves a small trace of Mana as an indicator of its passing.

Just as she expected the traitor showed his true colours. That of the Counter-guardian. When no one was expecting it he launched a volley of swords at the combatants eliminating a unexpecting Caster whose attention was on tohsaka. It was not long till the unfortunate servant had disappeared leaving the emotionless master with nothing to fight for.

His whole goal was to grant casters wish seeing as all she wanted was to return home. Seeing the woman who understood him vanish before his eyes into nothingness souichiro turned to the culprate. To the traitor. And got into his stance. Before launching himself at the man.

It only took the servant of the bow two strokes to end his life. Two strokes. The archer had in his volley trapped tohsaka in a sword prison. Now he was advancing upon the shiro.

Cassandra stood from the banister and started down the stairs. She knew that EMIYA was going to do something but to try something so blatant he should know that this was not the way he could only go so far, the only reason he was allowed by ALYA to make it this far is because he was essentially trial by firing his younger self and the fool had not even considered that. He was self training. To make things worse if he did succeed in his task all that would happen is that the counter-force would be called in, meaning himself. That means he would have to kill his own family the fool.

While walking she saw the Tohsaka girl pull a rabbit out of bag. Sabre who had been held captive by caster and practically forgotten about had tried to fend off archer but being a sabre and lacking a bond she could barely stand due to a lack of Mana. So seeing this Rin started the pact to connect to a servant. Immediately putting a halt to archers plans as Sabre accepted and was restored to a supply.

In frustration and irritation Archer did something that no one thought he would or could. The man rolled out a miracle. A taboo. He activated a reality marble. Drawing them all into the mage craft that was so rare that it was only created by accident. The amount of times that one had been created could be counted on two hands. Or at least that was the confirmed amount.

Cassandra was too far away in the sprawling landscape that they had all been drawn into to hear what was being said between the others but it was not long until swords where being launched towards the small group. Drawing Enki she launched herself with all of her agility to stop the rogue. He had taken things too far and it was now time that she put a stop to things.

Before she crossed even half of the distance to them the world shattered the flag stoned floor covered in dissipating weapons. One thing was missing along with the archer servant that had vanished. Tohsaka. The girl was gone. EMIYA apparently was not finished with the girl for what ever reason. Cassandra though when she got her hands on the rats skinny neck was going to wring it for all the worthless thing was worth!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Golden Child**

Cassandra had no idea of what to expect. Arturia was too honour bound to do anything that might trigger the grail, the same could be said for Cu she had met the morrigan as she needed permission to go back to Britain. Morrigan spoke highly of the man and from what she saw during the fights she had reason to be proud of the warrior.

EMIYA was a wild card being a counter guardian he could try and create a paradox or he could just give it up she was not sure. There was also the fact that his magic was a direct insult to her and her father. As he essentially steals the what is brought out of the Gate and is able to replicate them. This alone might cause a conflict that is not necessary with her father.

The masters are also complicated. Each has their own wish for the vessel but since she will be dismantling it they will be enraged with her to an extent, the question is how much?

Finally is her father, the man who could make or break this entire venture. If the curses that had amplified the effects of his arrogance during his youth are still in effect then she might have to fight him just to be able to finish this. If however the crystal that she gave him to unlock his memories did its job, then she might not need to as he will be the responsible and even tempered man that she was told about and shown memories of by her mother.

The man who lead his nation to prosperity and with righteousness.

Cassandra sighed as she looked over the small spell book in her hands, the book that contained the information about how to disconnect the tether between the grail and the underworld. Each underworld had an area for those considered 'heroes' this is where the throne draws from. It is because of this that the gods of the underworld could tell when the ritual was active being able to sense the souls being drawn from their domains.

Since it was not a full soul however it was not bringing the dead back to life. It was more like communing with a memory. It was because of this when the servant of her father appeared in the seat across from her in her apartment she had to hold back her sadness as she knew this was not him only a facsimile.

"So you are my daughter?" he asked those read eyes looking deep into her. "yes father, but you knew that already with our shared clairvoyance. That is unless like me you mostly do not use it?" this got a snort of amusement with a nod.

"I assume you had a good life? Where treated well?" he asked. Cassandra knew this was coming, she was worried on how to answer. "may I speak bluntly father?" she asked she may be his child but respect would go a long way to dulling the blow.

"You may" he said his eyes narrowing in suspicion. " Thank you father, before I continue I will say that I am going to be speaking of some of your flaws in early life." this drew a growl from him but he waved at her to continue, if his own daughter could not speak freely to him he would be damned.

"When placing me with a family to raise me mother made sure to send auntie with a message that I was not to be spoiled, she did not wish for me to become arrogant, as for all of your great feats in life your failing in life was your arrogance I am sorry for telling you this father but I am sorry." Cassandra bowed her head towards him in apology.

Taking a few moments to think things over Gil then said "Yes it was, it led to many troubles, but it also lead to you too didn't it" he smiled. The smile was returned from Cassandra.

" You are on good terms with Ishtar then?" was the kings next question. Cassandra nodded "Auntie would come and visit us she would tell us stories about your adventures or about mother" she explained

The talks went on for a while after that, each testing and probing the other to see if they met the others satisfaction, If they met the standards required. Gilgamesh being the king of uruk testing his heiress to make sure that she was worthy of the title, To make sure that his legacy was in good hands. For Cassandra It was to test that her True father, the grown and mature one was as she was told, a worthy ruler and not a pompous brat.

After the conversation between them Cassandra had decided that she was proud to have him as her father, or at least the more mature version. He put his people first even if it meant that they hated him, he was a true ruler. For Gilgamesh While his Daughter had never been taught how to rule, that was a product of the times she was however not a weakling like others of this soft era. She also did not rely upon the treasures she was gifted by her heritage.

He was proud of her, while not exactly happy that her mother was a goddess due to his past with the divine, if it meant that he had a legacy and that his lineage would continue he was happy to declare her his heiress.

Xxxxx

Cassandra walked quietly towards the Emiya estate. Her Bounded field had told her that both Rin and Shirou where there, the question was how? Rin had been kidnapped. So how did she escape?

Upon opening the door she was met by a blade pointed at her face. "Pendragon if you do not get that blade out of my face I will de summon you right now!" She snarled at the spirit causing a look of shock to cross the woman's face. " there is no way you could do that!" came a voice from within the house, tohsaka, her usual tone of assuming she knows better.

"Tohsaka I am the daughter of a goddess of the underworld do you really want to test me?" Cassandra barked at the girl. She was really getting on her nerves. " Now now there is no need to fight" came the voice of shirou trying to mediate.

"might I ask why you are here?" he asked her. Cassandra moved to the table after closing the door, not wanting this conversation to be heard by one and all. "Well I have come to the conclusion to pull the divine support from the vessel, it shall be dismantled tonight" much to the shock of the people in the room who all had a wish they wanted granted.

"What! Why!" demanded Rin. "The vessel was designed and created under the pretence for the benefit of civilisation as a whole. Out of every single ritual not once has there been noticeable improvement" explained Cassandra. This brought shocked looks to the faces of her audience.

"But what about our wishes?" asked shirou with some hope in his voice. "pointless the vessel was corrupted any so called wish made on it would only end in disaster." she explained. Getting a pained look from those sitting across from her.

"so why don't you tell me what happened with the counter guardian." this got her some looks. "what?" "how did you know that?" this cause her to chuckle, "i have a powerful clairvoyance that allows me to see many things real names is one of them." Cassandra explained getting a grimace from artoria.

Nodding it was rin who explained in her most matter of fact voice. Apparently she was still not happy about her being an Edelfelt even if it was just by adoption. "Well Archer took me as a form of bait to draw out shirou, his younger self. His reasons are varied and unimportant" she explained.

"I know ALYA is using him as a trainer for shirou, who better to train you than yourself." this comment provoked another look of shock along with comprehension. Slow nodding followed "i...see" Rin glanced at the boy who did not seem to have caught on to the enormity of the statement. "well he handed me to shinji, while he fought shirou luckily lancer came and stopped the dud from doing anything."

Cassandra nodded, "yes Cu would, he was a warrior of honour, he would not stand by and let a worm like that thing get away with such disgusting acts. The only reasons I have not impaled him yet is due to my positions need to be neutral." she explained.

"yes well he is still alive but kotomine is dead, and so is lancer." Rin said with a hint of sadness in her voice. It was then that shirou brought in food for them. Placing out enough to feed a small army. Provoking a raised eyebrow from Cassy. Only to see a small motion from Rin towards the servant at the table who had already started making steady work through the offering.

"hmm okay. Any way I shall be heading up to the vessels location after this if you wish to observe you are free to join me. Once the connection is cut all the servants will head back to their respective afterlives." she explained getting a shocked look from those around her. Well that is just the way things were to be she guessed while releasing a sigh as she was bombarded with questions

xxxxx

The vessel was not what most people thought it was. Most thought it was some sort of artefact of some kind that was summoned by the ritual, and while they were incorrect for the most part they were also correct.

Deep underneath the mountain at the centre of the mass of the ley-lines was a large crystalline structure. This is the greater vessel, the part which does the heavy lifting and is the focus point for the entire thing. If this was even slightly damaged the entire ritual would be destroyed which is why the einzberns provide a anchor.

The lesser grail as it is known is a vessel into which the medium for which that the artefact can be summoned enabling the possessor to interact with and use it. This also acts as a form of defence for the main vessel as it allows it to remain hidden due to the artefact being summoned at the lesser grails location.

With the events that had taken place during her time as overseer, Cassandra had come to the conclusion that the dismantling of the vessel was the only sensible course of action. The the Matou family were corrupted to the point of destroying their own family. The einzberns basically murdered their own heiress in a need for power. The tohsaka are now basically extinct.

The Original overseer was corrupted, and so was the device. So here she was standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the temple that hid the vessel. Following behind her where Rin, Shirou and Sabre. Walking up the stairs she could feel a faint presence, a dieing presence. It was not enough to get her to draw out her armour so she continued walking in her casual outfit.

In a burst of movement Sabre dashed forward her blade locking with a elegant Nodachi. Looking on Cassy could see some form of recognition between them, ignoring this she continued on she had a goal to complete. As she moved she heard the distinctive clash of blade against blade.

Upon reaching the crest of the hill she felt a barrier, not just any but a spirit barrier. That explains why caster was holed up here for so long. It would be a veritable fortress with her territory creation, hell Cassandras own from her lessons with her mother would make it one tough nut to crack, She just dislikes using those skills.

Reaching the centre of the court yard It was time, time to destroy this vile abomination. Opening her gate she pulled out her favoured focus, her fathers grimour. She opened it and held it out and checked her Mana flow as the spell casting she was about to do was going to be taxing.

Checking that her witnesses where clear she began, First she tapped into the powers she inherited from her mother. Feeling the link to the underworld around her, she sensed for the thread that by passed the walls of the living and dead. Upon finding it she traced its location so that she could do the next part.

Knowing the location of the vessel she now cast the spell to cut the thread the spell itself was in ancient Sumerian, she was probably the only person who could cast it due to it being cast via runic circles.

Unlike modern spoken Greek or Latin spells, a runic magic circle spell requires a person to know the runic language, the meaning of each of the runes, and the ability to precisely channel Mana to modulate the effects that the runes could give.

It Is a more potent way of spell casting but much more dangerous. For Cassandra it was easier due to her Demi-god status making her naturally be able to read the language. The next Spell that she cast was a transportation/sacrificial spell to her mother. The Greater vessel was to much of a liability to leave lying around to be pillaged by some crafty mage so sending it to the godly realms for safe keeping was for the best.

The spell its self was exhausting, due to the sheer size and magical potency of the object that she was transporting. It was finally over, her job was done.

Xxxxx

Chaldea, the grand order initiative, a system set up to stop the end of the world, using a unique system that allows them to peer through time they can send a small group through time to precise points to prevent the end of mankind.

Six times they have had to stop this from happening, Each time a small pocket dimension formed in which time started altering before rippling out through the time stream . It was in these pockets that the team was sent to stop the problem before it starts.

This time when the pocket formed it did not just form anywhere, It formed in Uruk, Babylonia.

Using the pods to be sent back no one noticed that the knew software directed the route through a specific point in time space, a point which will have interesting consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Golden Child**

The Chaldean Security organisation was created with the co-operation between both mundane and magus organizations. Its goals was for the advancement and protection of humanity and the earth as a whole. Because of this the facilities that where run under its banner had some of the most advanced technologies contained within its walls. Whilst it was true that some of these technologies where completely useless to the world at large, they where created to help with their goal of aiding in the protection of the planet.

Due to the sensitivity of the work done the facility was located in a isolated waste where no one would get hurt if there had to be be a accident with the operations taking place within the building. The organisation had already done its job and diverted catastrophe several times, some one had been placing artefacts into the past to enable figures to alter history in drastic ways. These distortions are picked up by the sensors in the facility before the effect of the altered history has a chance to merge into the time line.

They then send a team to resolve and dissolve the error allowing for the normal time flow to resume its course. As one would expect the manipulation of the time stream was a dangerous and difficult process. Thus to enable the process the scientists created several unique and immensely powerful technologies to facilitate the process.

The first created was a device that displayed the state of the planet and its 'soul'. Using this they were able to follow the health of the planet and intervene at any problem spots that may show them selves. This device was known as the CHALDEAS and was where the name for the organisation came from. This along with the Sheba Lens and the LAPLAS allowed them to to monitor the past with the telescope. Observing the events that caused the issues. That caused the shift in the time lines.

Once the issue has been pin pointed the master would then be dispatched using a technology called 'Ray shifting' this would send them through the time lines to the pocket of disturbance that has formed. The issue is that the process of the Ray shifting is not a instantaneous transmission, There is a delay as the traveller is 'en route' to the destination. It is done this way so that the route can essentially be guided around any obsticals that crop up in the time stream such as large magical disturbances. Doing this allows the traveller to arrive safely. Unfortunately it is not always possible to fore see such events in the time stream in time to avoid them.

This happened when the operators where guiding the master around the holy grail war in their time line using a path that they usually used as it was seen as quiet from the Chaldeas, they did not know why but this line had always been isolated from the effects of the singularities. It was due to this peculiarity that when the operations crew had to redirect they would do a quick hop through this alternate line.

Standing orders where to avoid doing so as much as possible due to doing so having possible unknown consequences. It was due to the unfortunate luck of the master that he was passing the Fifth grail war just as the artefact was being dismantled. This anomaly caused the magic used in the ray shifting to cause a temporary effect upon the one doing the dismantling. Thus causing them to be pulled into the Ray shift in a uncontrolled manner.

The shock of the foreign magic colliding with her knocking the Demi-god unconscious. Thus leaving her to in essence plummet through the anneals of history following after the Chaldean master, a person who was blissfully unaware of what was following behind.

In Fuyuki a stunned Tohsaka Rin, still enraged at the fact that she had been essentially ordered by a member of her rivals family had then seen said Girl disappear into thin air without a trace followed closely by the Artefact. Now she had to face the Edelfelts and say their daughter had disappeared within her territory, the area she was supposed to be in charge of. That does not even begin with the fact that the Divine was involved. Rin could already feel the headache forming.

Turning around with a sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation she just started to leave. The paperwork on this was going to be a bitch!

With in command Dr Roman was in his command chair over looking all of his displays with the heroic spirit Leonardo devinci at his shoulder as they conducted the transfer into the singularity. This one would be the hardest not only due to the distance back in time, but also due to the 'age' that the time was in. The gods where still active. Thus the magic was dense within the air causing a natural buffer to what they were attempting.

As he monitored the readings as the specialists made the corrections for their duties, each with paying attention to their own small piece of the pie so to speak, he was monitoring the vitals of those being sent. That was his job being the medical doctor on staff. He also had to watch the larger picture as he was the most senior in charge.

It was due to this that he noticed the small irregularity nothing much just a small power surge ass if there was a transfer of power. Looking over his shoulder he wave over the servant who would understand the readings better than he would due to her nature. He pulled up the segment of information and pointed it out to her for closer examination.

The long brown haired woman looked at it for a small while before with a smile looked at him "it should be nothing, possibly just a small boost from one of the grail wars that were held at the time" listening to her reasoning Roman looked at the date stamp in which the turbulence happened as it passed and she was correct, it was at the approximate time for the fifth grail war to happen if it was held in japan.

So reassured he went back to his job in the knowledge that that every thing was fine.

Ereshgikal was looking over the device that her daughter had sent her. It would be stored in a secure vault that was guarded by the magic's of all of the pantheons along with other items that are deemed to dangerous. Ea Is in there due to its capability to erase the world the problem is that due to that swords link to her daughter the girl could call on it at any time. Luckily Cassandra seemed to prefer the blades Enki due to their versatility and ability to take multiple forms.

She was proud of her daughter, It was a very important mission that she had been given for her first and she had completed it admirably and gained much favour with the other pantheons even if they would not say so. The thing that was worrying though was where she had disappeared to, on closer inspection of the device Ereshgikal managed to find a trace of temporal magic, so she could only assume that she was somehow dragged through time but where, when and by who she knew not.

So it was with a heavy sigh and a lot of worry that she resigned herself to having to contact her father to let him know her discoveries. After all he was quite pleased with how his granddaughter had turned out. So was Ereshgikal The family that raised her had been a good one.

Xxxxx

There are many things about being a Demi-god that effect your daily life. These, depending upon who your godly parent is vary in degrees of severity, From access to the authority, leaking of your 'divine' aura and others. Each causes their own problems in daily living.

For Cassandra she was not effected by many of these as she was taken in by a magus family who had knowledge of the Servant system. It also helped that her auntie Ishtar came by from time to time to help with any problems that cropped up. So when she was having trouble with simple spells and the family did not know why, it was explained that due to her having a divine core she needed to practice controlling her magic.

When she first came into her mothers authority and started to leak an aura of death, her auntie taught her how to control it like she did with her auras of love and war. So many issues came and went from magic resistance preventing healing to others. But one that the family could not get around was that being a demi-god little Cassandra just did not think like a normal little girl.

The Girl had the Ingrained combat instincts that all of godly birth have. Battle instincts as it was explained to her. It was due to this that Cassandra did not crash face first into the ground when she came out of the Ray shift.

Hearing screaming along with the wind battering her ears Cassandra regained her awareness only to see what looked like a desert racing towards her. With her reserves at an all time low due to dismantling the grail she had limited options. Choosing the cheapest she cast a feather light spell upon herself along with a reinforcement. She could not draw from her gate as she was exhausted and her Mana was depleted.

With an all mighty thud and the creation of a small crater she landed only to black out from exhaustion. It would be a while before she would reawaken to the world.

Xxxxx

Moments before Cassandra crashed One Fujimaru Ritsuka, the master of Chaldea landed a small distance away. Both Him and his Demi-Servant Mash had been through six other singularities so the Ray shifting process was not a new thing to them. Never before though had they been deposited in mid air.

Gathering their wits they started to take in their situation and surroundings. "hmm A forced deportation" came a voice from the small wrist band that they used to communicate with those outside of the Singularity. "It seems that a bounded field is surrounding Uruk to protect it from attack" the voice was that of Da Vinci as she analisied what happened in the transfer. Dr Roman had started to say something but got cut off.

Seeing no point in waiting they started to explore, moving slowly through the ruins of the town. What was once a thriving area was now deserted. They could only guess why, that was until the demonic beasts came out. Giant sabre toothed monstrosities each one about the size of a horse.

It was easy to tell the intentions of these monsters. Summoning her Weapon the shield Lord Camelot Mash charged forward ready to engage. With a almighty leap she launched herself and slammed the sharp edge of the weapon into the first slamming the weapon into the second snapping its neck.

The next of her opponents managed to get upon her before she could react, Thus forcing her to guard behind the all encompassing shield but with its momentum halted the demi-servant put all of her enhanced strength into forcing the beast back, before landing a spin kick that snapped its neck and launched it into one of the deserted buildings burying the creature under the rubble of what was once a home.

It did not take long for them to decide to move on from their location as the commotion of the battle would in all likely hood draw more of the demons. So with that the pair from Chaldea moved out of the Town and unknowingly leaving behind the unconscious Cassandra.

Xxxxx

The Mana in the air was extremely thick and abundant. This allowed for magic of extraordinary scope to be preformed, Also due to Gaia having influence at this time the degradation of mysteries was almost non existent. So for one such as Cassandra who was born to wizards who draw on the worlds magic and thus use the ambient Mana to refill their core, it was as if her core was constantly being refilled unlike Magi who do not have this blessing from the world.

So as she lay their from Mana exhaustion her core was being refilled at a extraordinarily rapid pace, It was not long till the sound of a explosion near by woke her up. Looking around Cassy could see a plume of smoke rising from not too far away but with the aches and pains that her body had she would not be able to move for a while.

She also had no idea where she was, this was not a pleasant situation. Here she was in a unknown place, wounded and exhausted, she had no way of knowing what was going on. As her clairvoyance unlike her fathers was situational. So with a sigh she decided to use one of the potions within the gate now that she had enough Mana to use it.

Into her hand dropped a small vial of what looked like water. For all intents and purposes it was but it was the magic it contained and the source that mattered. Phoenix tears. A universal curative. Drinking the liquid she could feel the pains and wounds start to heal.

Noting her torn clothing from her landing she pulled out a new set designed more for summer, a short top leaving her stomach exposed with short sleeves as well as a small light jacket.

Now that she was feeling better Cassandra lifted herself to her feet just in time to hear a loud scream. Moving in the direction to investigate. She moved into one of the buildings to stay out of sight and using her enhanced senses she listened to the conversation between what looked like Rin tohsaka and some boy.

She instantly Groaned when the other girl called him 'master' as it instantly identified her as a servant due to the Massive red mark on the back of his hand. Watching with a air of caution she could not help but giggle as the Rin look a like started to prove just how powerful that girls personality was. The argument between both parties would have continued if not for the approach of large tiger like creatures.

It was then that Cassandra felt what she would never have expected, she felt her auntie Ishtar power burst into being. As she watched Rin launched herself into the air and blast the beasts into nothingness with blasts of magic. Cassandra could not believe her eyes Her auntie had been incarnated into a vessel, but not just any It had to be Rin tohsaka. The Cruel Irony.

Before she could do anything about it though the newly named Ishtar had taken off flying into the distance, leaving behind her two companions to deal with the remainders of their attackers on their own. And while she was sure the servant could hold her own, a shield being helpful in that regard, the master was in trouble.

Keeping an eye on their progress while keeping her presence concealed from any possible enemies she watched on trying to learn as much as she could, trying to see if she could trust them. Cassandra was on the verge of aiding them when a couple of the beasts disintegrated for what seemed to be no reason. Hiding again she watched, seeing person with long green hair and a white robe she could not help but frown as she got a twinge of familiarity at the face, her instincts were also wary of him for some reason.

She did not know why until he launched a attack at the demons, he used the chains of heaven, Enkidu. Very few people can do that her being one, her father being another. Cassandra did not like the possibilities this brought up.

Yes she would need to stay hidden till she could find out what was going on. And fast!

xxxxx

Vimana a technology hidden within the expansive vaults of the Gate of Babylon, A highly advanced construct the vimana was a ancient aircraft created through unknown means with a list of feats attributed to it that make even the most modern of marvels look paltry.

From travelling at ludicrous speeds, to dampening the inertia. Weapons systems and shielding to protect the pilot. The technology contained within this marvel alone could revolutionise the modern world. Those however are not the reason that Cassandra had called upon the flying wonder. It was due to the optical active stealth systems. A system that would allow her to follow the small group without the worry of having to be seen.

While at the same time creating a map of the area to figure out what is going on.

So here she was now sitting in the throne aboard the Vimana following the 'master' as they trek their was through the wilderness, avoiding settlements. Her senses could tell that the man in the white robe had a immense amount of magic reserves. More than anyone she had encountered before which raised the question of how. These types of reserves had been rare even when the gods still walked the earth and had not retreated to their domains of influence.

Something was very wrong. Cassandra just could not quiet put her fingure on it yet. That was until things started to click when she saw a massive defensive fortification in the distance, fully manned and being attacked. Hundreds if not thousands of those demon beasts from before all attacking the wall in a massed effort to gain entry to the other side. All hurling themselves in suicidal charges in the hopes to make a break. The defenders however held firm in a implacable wall never yielding.

It was a impressive sight to behold but what got her was the fact that she could see the weapons that the defenders where wielding, it lead to one conclusion no matter how distasteful it was. She had some how been thrown through a temporal anomaly. Seeing as the people with the most answers where the 'master' and his 'servant' she decided to take a gamble.

Landing near by and dismissing the Vimana she walked over while they were gazing at the defences in awe. She just stood and waited for them to notice her as there was no need to hurry. "they shed needless blood, they don't need to kill every one of them. They will go extinct without doing anything anyway" she heard the man in the white robe mumble as he started to walk away.

"Enkidu" said the 'Master' that caused her eyes to widen. That was her fathers friend? No she refused to believe it from all accounts she had read and been told Enkidu was a kind hearted soul. The type not to wish harm on others. She would keep an eye on this one.

"AHHH!" the scream came from beside Cassandra as she turned to the source she saw the servant holding the Lord Camelot shield in defence of the master, "What?" asked cassy in a bland tone. "who are you?" the boy almost demanded causing her to fight down the urge to smack him.

"well if you must know I am Cassandra Edelfelt." by now Enkidu had returned to the group. "but that is not important what is is where the fuck am I?" she snarled at them causing them to flinch. Luckily for them Dr Roman had been monitoring the situation and decided to but in.

"Edelfelt as in the magus clan yes?" came the question from the doctor. To which she replied with a grunt. "all I know is that I have been pulled into some sort of temporal anomaly. While I was dismantling the grail in fuyuki" she said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot waiting for answers her long golden hair flowing in the breeze.

"So that's what that was!" came an excited female voice. "Explain!" she demanded channelling her father and causing the woman to squeak in fright. "erm okay during the transfer of Fujimaru and mash there was some slight turbulence in the use of the ray shift. I suspect this was the crossing of the magic's involved in the transfer and your own interacting and intermingling. This then caused you to be as they say taken along for the ride."

Cassandra could not help but rub her forehead at the explanation. "so where am I?" the now named Fujimaru was the one to answer "ancient Babylonia, in a singularity. A pocket of alternate time/space." nodding at this she turn and started to walk " well are we going?" and with a flourish of her long hair was off into the distance.

Xxxxx

The trees in the forest that they were walking through were massive, taller than most dwellings. Only temples of the Era had a chance of over reaching them. The suns rays peaking through the boughs of wood giving highlighted paths to walk through. Within the forest was the small group of four. In the lead was Enkidu followed by The pair from chaldea and last was Cassandra.

"Erm Enkidu are we not getting further away from Uruk?" came the shy voice of the Shield wielding servant. "There is nothing to worry about, just up ahaid is a wharf, from their we can take a boat down stream to uruk." explained The green haired man.

"Oh my" a voice rang out through the small clearing in which they had been walking through. Upon looking around Cassy spotted the mysterious speaker walking out of a patch of shadows being cast through the trees by the now fading day. Following the speaker was a small figure that of what appeared to be a small cloaked child.

"I didn't know that!" proclaimed the speaker coming into the light revealing himself to be some sort of archetypical mage. Cloak and staff included. The only differences where that his cloak appeared to be made of a white cloth interwoven with flowers of all things. If she had not been told that this was the age of the gods she would have laughed at the ridiculousness, she had also been told that these 'singularities' had a habit of summoning powerful servants into them so she held back her automatic response in favour of being alert. She still did not trust this Enkidu despite his connections to her father. If she would not trust him there was no way she would trust some random mage.

Realising that she had been in her own mind and missing the exchange she refocused on what was going on. "-as you can see we did not know our way through these trails and got lost " this almost got a snort from her. As they were in a massive Forrest so if they had gotten lost how had they found them? No there was another reason. For this little spiel, for now like Enkidu she would let it play out. For now.

"I did not expect to see humans in the territory of the Goddess of Demonic Beasts" Well that piece of information just confirmed one thing for Cassandra that there were Goddesses active other than her Auntie the question is are they full manifestations or are they demi-servants like Ishtar. "That is unfortunate, We are heading to Uruk will you come with us?" came the ever sweet voice of Enkidu. He really did manage to make everything he said sound pleasant.

"But of course, Fate must have brought us together" Cassandra watching this back and forth between the two was wondering if it was only obvious to her how fake they were being? The over the top pleasantries, and smiles. She could not tell but the boy Ritsuka did not seem to be able to tell any thing was off. Maybe it was a form of mage craft? She did have magic resistance due to her heritage.

Moving to lean against a tree she watched as they started to introduce themselves to each other, Ritsuka and mash were no problem but when Enkidu was introduced as she expected things got interesting. "Enkidu?" the mage asked while holding his chin causing most to look at him as he thought.

"Thats a problem " Immediately Cassandra instinct went into overdrive, screaming at her to get ready. Her perception heightening and muscles getting ready to be used at a moments notice. She had not trusted the Green haired being this might prove it. Then again that is not to say she trusts the mage either. She would just rather be ready.

"A Big problem" "Why?" the two mysteries conversed in front of the group as if every one else did not exist much to the irritation of some. "Because King Gilgamesh, Who is commanding the front line in Uruk Is the king who returned from his quest for the herb of Immortality." It was here that Cassandra but in as she knew the myth of her father better than any one in the modern Era being told it by both her father during the grail war and her mother and auntie.

"Meaning that Enkidu in this time frame has already been rendered back to clay by the gods which is the event that caused him to leave on said quest to begin with." Cassandra said from her place leaning on a tree. The mage nodded "true true Which means Enkidu should be dead a long time ago" This statement had shocked the servant and master couple.

Cassandra had not taken her eyes off of the imposter since it was revealed which part of her fathers timeline it was. She could see him getting more and more agitated. Until his magic started to gather in arks of lightning. It was then that a small smile crept onto his face. Swapping into her modified armour.

A set of Black shorts and short black top covering her chest and shoulders. Golden plate gauntlets and boots along with hip protection was covered in warding runes to give her better protection than a full set of the best armour ever made, the It self was for show the magic was what did the protecting.

It also showed off her heritage by showing the key of Babilu marked into her skin along her finely toned stomach. The intricate red lines worked into her marking her out as one of the Royalty of Uruk. The fact that she could also access it was another thing entirely.

She watched as Enkidu started to go on some spiel about how chaldea was incompetent which technically she could not refute considering they are the cause for her being here. But then came the typical villain speak with the "You are already doomed stuff." which was just ridiculous.

Slowly the Green haired weapon advanced upon the pair about to attack until "Hmm the odds are against the two Ana help them" then from above the small cloaked girl attacked with a large scythe. One in which she recognised as she had it in her vault, well the design was different but still it was the same. Harpe, well that narrowed down the list of suspects on who this was considering there are very few people linked to that weapon.

Watching on as she would be useless in this fight, she was a demigod unless she was fighting alone and able to unleash herself without worry she would be caught by his chains. Weapons designed to capture gods. So here she was watching a fight and not able to do anything about it. Watching the earth itself being turned against them being used as a bludgeon and a shield. She would have her time to fight and she would happily destroy this swine but for now she could not do so.

She watched as the Green haired weapon was caught in a chain by the Harpe wielder but this only caused Cassandra to flinch as if there was one person you don't use chains on it was him. Just as she thought almost immediately after being caught by the little lancers chain, portals opened and chains of heaven came out. Much like her own they immediately immobilized everyone It was here that flower petals started to fly around causing confusion and irritation.

It was with a start that the group woke from the illusion for that is all that it could be since Cassy could sense the magic behind it. It was a form of mage craft she detested but could not deny the usefulness of, begrudgingly.

"Wow that worked out great" came the now irritating voice of the mage that had case the illusion in the first place. "I felt a little guilty because it was like tricking an innocent child" This caused her to glare at the mage, The chains of heaven, a weapon forged to literally bind gods was out to kill us and he was making comments like that. Fool!

"but we were facing Enkidu. After all the boy is working for the king of mages." This caused Cassandra to raise an eyebrow King of mages? She knew there was some sort of trouble and that there was problems but for someone to be systematically attacking the timeline?

"was that really Enkidu?" asked Fujimaru to the mage catching Cassandra attention back out of her pondering s. As that was something that had been troubling her. If that was her fathers friend why was he attacking Uruk? For what reason did he betray Father?

"Yes, or at least that is what he called himself while he destroyed many a fortress but many of the people in uruk refuse to believe it." replied the mage before making a grand flourishing gesture. "Well now, with all of that aside allow me to formally introduce myself, I your humble saviour welcome your generous gratitude for saving you..." but before he could continue the small puff ball that had been perched upon the girls shoulder had launched itself head first at the mage in what seemed to be a attempted attack.

Cassandra could only watch on in confusion as this mage lay on the ground wrestling with a small fluffy animal. The insanity levels of this mage were just too high. It was like dealing with zelretch! And she had never dealt with the vampire! So with that thought Cassandra resigned herself to what was going to be a lot of inevitable head aches. And she just knew that this ….fool would be the cause of them.

It did not take long till what seemed like the only other sane person in the group put a stop to the lunacy. "Merlin... please restrict your lunacy till when you are alone. And the fight was not part of our contract!" The now named Merlin just waved the girl off.

"I believe we should introduce ourselves . I am merlin This girl is Ana and we are both servants." Cassandra looked at the Mage now and could understand how he could pull one over Enkidu, she had read some of the works from this man. She had not had time to practice them since she did not specialise in what he did. She would say that from what she had read he was nothing short of a genius in his fields.

Due to this she was not that surprised when the Doctor Screamed through the connection "Did you just say merlin?" Cassandra could already feel the monologue coming. It was like a freight train without breaks. So here the group stood as doctor Roman polished Merlins Ego as both Ana and merlin just nodded confirming what was being said, and Cassandra could feel the irritated twitch grow within her eyebrow.

"So is there a master in this Era?" mash asked as they set up to rest for the evening. "But of course I was summoned by him and serve as his court mage" as he said this the mages eyes flashed over to Cassandra for a brief second before returning to mash. "Now Ana here She was summoned by the grails influence meaning she is a rogue and has no master."

Cassandra seeing the way the girl acted she could not help but want to help her, so she asked the question. "Ana if you wish you can make a pact with me? It would not impact my reserves as, well lets just say I don't have normal sized reserves." this caused merlin to laugh "no you don't do you especially with your pa..." he stopped immediately as one of her Enki blades where pointed at his throat. Her scarlet eyes blazing.

"You do not reveal anything about me, I will, when I wish to understand jester?" something about his attitude just rubbed her the wrong way and brought her anger to the surface.

Turning to Ana and smiled. They had a long day tomorrow as they would be arriving at the gates of Uruk. Her Ancestral home. Her kingdom. While some versions of her father had accepted her this was the real thing. Her living father if he accepts her, if he approves of her she will be his heiress. The heiress of Uruk.

With all the responsibilities that comes with it. All the power it brings. Yes tomorrow will be a big day. So Cassandra went to sleep early as she needed to be at her best to confront her father. Fresh body and fresh mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Golden Child**

Cassy could not help but feel sorry for Pendragon. She really could not. It had been less than a day that she had been in the company of the imp called merlin and she wanted to impale him with her spear. He was not even trying to wind her up and he was still irritating her. It was as if he was specifically created just to annoy her.

So here they were walking along going towards Uruk as it was one of the few safe areas and she had to admit that he had the right idea in giving a brief summary of the person that they were going to be interacting with. At least it would be however this clown was giving the history of before the death of Enkidu and his personality from then. She knew he was watching her for her reaction to it as she could feel his magical presence watching her as she walked ahead so that she did not need to listen.

It eventually got to the point where she just ignored them and focused on little Ana. Or medusa. The Pure version of the gorgon. A scared little girl who had been dragged into something that she had no business being in. To make things worse, according to her clairvoyance, the poor girl knew what her future was like. This was the reason for the sense of doom that hung over the girl.

Cassy herself decided to stay in her armour as it was obvious that this area was a conflict zone. The possibility of being attacked being a distinct and real possibility she decided that proceeding on the side of caution was for the best. The looks of confusion about where it had come from, from the master and servant duo was quite amusing though merlin had obviously used his ability to 'see' the present to know what had happened.

That mage was going to be a constant irritant. Upon reaching the gates to the city she stood watching ritsuka make a fool of himself discussing how to sneak in. did he not notice what was going on? It was a genocide against humanity they would most likely be let in any ways, If they were not well the Idiot mage was obviously out in that forest for a reason. And he did say he was the court mage so he probably had the equivalent to a all access pass.

So when a guard noticed us and ran up to warn of her fathers Wards around the perimeter to keep the demonic beasts at bay the man shocked the Chaldeans by not even blinking twice at them. Cassy smirked though when she saw merlin produce a small amulet for the man to inspect and when he reached her he paled.

It was as if all of the colour from the sun had just disappeared in a matter of seconds. The man looked at her for a second time then moved on to Ana leaving a silently chuckling Cassy in his wake. The Chaldeans had no idea what or why such a thing had happened but where just glad that no problems where caused.

Xxxxx

Uruk a thriving City-state. Even with the threat of the Demonic beasts the day to day lives of the citizens and the refugees continue, all of this under the protection of the king. The man who was personally overseeing the entire defence and running of the kingdom. He was proving his ability to rule as while he was a strict ruler he was fair.

It was this city into which the small group walked. The streets bustling with trade and crafts. Children playing and parents keeping a watchful eye. Walking along merlin gave a basic guide of the city but Cassandra was not really paying attention. She was looking around.

If she had been born in her fathers time she would have lived here. Amongst these people. These were her subjects, It was her job to protect them from the dangers from beyond the walls. Watching the children playing small games that only a child could play under their mothers loving gaze. She had not realized that she had been drawing the eyes of the people. Her golden hair, Red eyes and markings along her torso were unique, only one other person had ever had such features. So naturally the gossip mill started up before she even made it to the Ziggurat.

Xxxxx

Upon arrival to her fathers palace they were climbing the stairs. She knew that if she had to enter she would draw attention away from young Rituska and his mission to solve this singularity. And while her Father would want that he would not be able to divert his attention from Uruk and its people.

So she decided to wait outside the room. To let her father talk to the Chaldeans first. It would allow them to discuss what they needed to without interruption. Then she would join.

Xxxxx

"Excuse me but you should evacuate" some one said to her causing Cassandra to raise a eye brow. "why?" she asked the man in what looked like a soldiers garb. "The lady Ishtar is headed this way at high speed with Unknown intentions, while the king will handle her it is for the best for all civilians to evacuate." she could see his point her auntie was …. flighty at the best of times. It would be for the best to have as few people around as possible.

"Thank you" she said nodding to the man letting him go on his way. Then she headed up the stairs to the main audience chamber, on her way she heard a large crash. She heaved a sigh. In her time her aunt had calmed down. She could only imagine how temperamental she was at the moment.

Upon arriving she saw her father with a amused smirk on his face as her auntie inhabiting Rins body having a mental issue. " Auntie Calm yourself Tohsaka is effecting your mind" she said causing the room to go as quiet as a mausoleum. Everyone was staring at her.

"Ohh and who is this ?" asked the king "well father that is obvious." Cassandra replied with a smirk. She however turned to Ishtar. And walked up to her. The goddess was staring at the girl, trying to place her.

"My dear sweet auntie, you are inhabiting the body of one of the most will full women I have ever met." she said shaking her head. "this is going to have an effect on your personality while you inhabit it." she said quietly so that only she could hear. The goddess then asked the question that had been annoying her the entire time. " who are you?" this caused a small smile on Cassandra face.

"why Auntie I am Ereshkigals daughter" the wide eyes this got almost made her laugh out loud. At the reaction.

Xxxxx

It was not long after this that Ishtar left but It had raised a problem. Cassandra was worried at the amount of influence that the mortal vessel was having over the goddesses. It would make them unpredictable, volatile and depending on the vessel dangerous.

"So you claim to be my daughter" a deep voice rang out silencing the voices in the hall. Cassandra looked up from her contemplations of the situation with the so called three goddesses. "Why yes, if my appearance does not convince you why not use our clairvoyance? Or one of the artefacts in our vault?" she asked with a small head tilt.

The Chaldeans had their breaths held while those crimson orbs bore into her, seemingly reading everything about the girl. None but merlin knew that that was exactly what he was doing. "Ohh so you have met a version of me before" he said amused at this she nodded "he might have been a version of you but you are my father not a facsimile of my father." this got a small chuckle from the man.

"well he was right I approve, I am uneasy with your connection to the goddess of the underworld but it might prove useful." she nodded in agreement to his words. "for now I want you to over see these ones as you are from their time you will be able to stop any issues that they cause as the newly confirmed princess of Uruk."

At this she beamed, her father had just pronounced her as his heiress. Even if she returned to her time it would be held by magic. It would be a title to be proud of. "Yes father" she said before she left the room with the group from the observatory. No one seeing the small smile on the kings face.

Xxxxx

The group was being lead back through the city by Lady Siduri, Attendant to the king. It was on the way that she explained things to the group. "I shall give you some advice, if you wish for the king to listen, having some note worthy achievements would be the fastest way" she explained. Cassandra had to agree. He was not only overseeing his kingdom but fighting a war until the group had proven themselves worth while they would be very low on his list of priorities.

They arrived in front of a empty home. One of the buildings built for the many incoming refugees. It was allocated for the group to use during their stay. Rather than having them wandering around in search for shelter.

Seeing this Cassandra turned to the woman "thank you for the aid" she said in the formal tone that she had been taught by her Mom Vivian. She had to admit to herself though that she was used to better but it was only while she searched for a way back. So she could live with it.

"Thank you princess" Siduri replied with a smile. With that she headed inside to see what she was working with. And left the others to their own devices.

Xxxxx

"Deploy Round Table!" and with that the magic held in the shield of Lord Camelot deployed. Anchoring its self and allowing it to be detected from the observatory. This allowed a two way visual communication, a useful thing as it would let them keep up dated despite the separation.

It was during this briefing of Fujimaru and the others that something unexpected happened.

Xxxxx

Cassandra groaned as she was awoken by a loud shout from down the stair well. It had come from quite a few voices. This caused a raised eye brow as she knew that there were not that many in the group. And of those in the group only merlin was crazy enough to start a party.

Shifting her outfit into her black jacket and white t-shirt combo. She trudged down the stairs yawning as she went. Her crimson eyes scanning the room and taking in the three servants each with a small trace of her fathers magic in them. This alone just proves how insanely powerful he is, not only did he summon merlin but these three as well. The question is who else did he summon. Like herself her father does not do things by half measure.

They were sitting at the table drinking and eating, talking. So with a small shrug she walked over and joined the table. She could not help but be amused as she watched the servant that was revealed to be Ushiwakamaru Dive into a speech only to be told off for drinking too much by her retainer Benkei. She was holding in giggles as the large Spartan Leonidas was being wheedled to have a drink by merlin.

Truly a strange bunch. The one that caught her attention though was the child of the group. The archives within the gate have full accounting of every legend both false and true. So Cassandra, once she had realised that Ana was actually medusa, had read the truth. It explained the girls simple joy over the little things as she had never gotten to experience them.

Her fear and anger at humans, due to them attacking her family due to the curse placed on her. It was not the life a child should live. It was at that point that a Heavily drunk leonidas started to rant about things.

It was times like this that she wished that she had been able to interact more with people her age. Luvia was good but she was not what one would call a normal person. So being as socially stunted as she was Cassy generally fell back onto her training, as while she was not The heiress for the Edelfelts the still taught her how to behave like one being the daughter of a goddess. She had a reputation to uphold. It was these skills that she fell back on and the natural charisma of her family.

So in a situation like this where she had no clue how to react she was stumped. She could talk kings out of fighting and make peace between enemies but caught like this she was useless. Due to this she just threw in the towel she was still tired, bed was beckoning her and it looked ohh so sweet.

Xxxxx

The morning arrived and it was time for the group to begin. So after cleaning themselves up and getting ready for the long day ahead they gathered. They knew that they were going to be given tasks to help the city. Tasks that would be needed to be completed. What they were though they had no idea.

There was a distinct possibility that they could be placed on the front. To aid in the defence of the city. It would make sense as the group did have servant level combatants within it. This would surely boost the capabilities of the defences as well as the morale of the fighters to know that they had such warriors with them.

"Good morning, the time has come for me to give you your first task" came the calm voice of the lady Siduri. The assistant to king Gilgamesh. Just as she said she would she had found the group an array of duties that required assistance in being completed. In doing so the group would gain some favour with the king.

Thus began the series of tasks, all simple things but all vital to the continued survival in such a time. The creation of bricks so that the builders could build the required housing for refugees and repair the walls if need be.

Sheering of sheep for wool to be used in many different ways. Many of the tasks were seemingly mundane, but were overall important to keeping the city running smoothly. Thus keeping its people happy and healthy.

Xxxxx

It was a month after they had started when the king called them. Cassandra walked behind them as they headed to the viewing chambers of her father. She had visited him a few times to get better aquanted but she had been given a job to keep an eye on the group and she would. So as she stood watch over them she had to hold back a snort of amusement when they got excited just because he said their name.

It just went to show how much charisma her father had that he could go from completely blowing someone off to having them eating out his palm in only a few meetings. It also showed them that he was pleased with the results of their work, despite it only being small and trivial tasks. Now he was willing to entrust them with something more important.

Cassandra could see all this from her spot just behind the group, Ritsuka and mash appeared oblivious. Merlin however as usual was hard to tell, that little troll could be thinking anything and no one could tell.

"I want you to go and investigate the City of Ur and find out what is happening what is happening in that land." Ordered her Father. A mission, one of the first to start to unravel the singularity. The question was what would happen first would they fix the singularity or would the temporal imbalance around her pull her back to her time frame. It was a mystery.

Xxxxx

The journey to Ur was long and normally would be taken by a troop of soldiers due to the high likely hood of running into the demonic beasts along the road. For the Chaldean group though this was not a problem. Having three servants and a demi god gave the group combat capabilities considerably higher than normal thus allowing the group to safely navigate their way into the woodlands surrounding the city only slowing to kill the occasional beast.

This allowed the group to make steady progress, though while within the jungle that surrounded the city-state of Ur there was a sudden lack of attacks by the monsters. Though it took the group a short time to notice with merlins whining about the temperature.

Cassandra herself was dealing with the close heat fine, having swapped into her armour to handle the heat with the mixture of both the armours design and the inscribed runes. The Dense green foliage of the jungle while it was a pleasant view it was also a unsettling one. The fact that they were very aware of the possibility of the beasts roaming meant that the close confines gave them very little in the way of advanced warning of their approach.

The group made steady progress until Cassandra felt a magical presence within the trees. Looking at the group merlin seemed dead to the world with the heat, but he was a illusionist so lieing was in his nature It had to be to be a illusionist. Ritsuka seemed to be worried about the city they were headed to and so was mash neither had noticed their tag along.

Medusa though if the tightening of Harpe was any indicator she had noticed and was ready for a encounter. Then again she was from ancient Greece so this type of thing would likely have happened to her then as well.

"Next time lets hire a guide!" moaned merlin as he collapsed with his staff holding the white haired mage up. It was here that a voice rang out echoing and surrounding them. Cassandra having already known that the interloper was their watched, trying to follow their movements by the sound but it ended up proving pointless. As she showed herself to them.

Cassandra had to hold in her laughter, as her senses told her this was a servant but it was the way that they appeared that did them no services. She could only guess that the rules of their legend along with how they were summoned had caused this to happen, As standing before her was a woman in a giant tiger costume. No matter how much she knew that this woman was a servant she would never give this version of a servant respect.

She had to hand it to the troll though he had a way with the stupid, as he managed to get the true name of the servant by his usual trolling and idiotic antics. 'Jaguar warrior' that explained it, as the form the avatar took depended on the person it was inhabiting.

This allowed for great evil to great good. And the warriors were always of great skill and prowess. Cassandra could not help but sigh this was going to be a very tricky customer to deal with as it is not the spirit that they are dealing with personality wise, but the human and she could be from any period of history as Ishtar inhabiting Rin proved.

Cassandras thoughts on the matter though were cut short as Medusa used Harpe to slice at the Jaguar only for her to disappear into the jungle shouting that she will be back. It was impossible to not sigh at this. So shacking her head and pushing the perplexity of the situation out of the way, they continued on.

Xxxxx

Ur a City state built in the middle of the dense jungles that it uses for protection. The once proud city was now being re integrated into the surrounding jungle in the harsh times as the jungle took back the land used to build the city. Trees and grass which would once have been taken under control are now growing freely within the city boundaries.

Walking through the city the group separated. Cassandra had seen a hard look in the trolls eyes and medusa was sticking to him. So moving through the streets she watched, children playing, women working, the infirm and old. There was however something odd about the scene. As she walked she thought back to what she had seen.

As she sat watching the sun set it clicked, the missing factor. It was not a nice thought. Had these people been? She shook her head. While it was true that if in a desperate enough situation they might but would they go that far? She would find out tomorrow when they talked to the people.

Xxxxx

It was the next day, and a public gathering was called. The Chaldeans were there to address the crowd, It had been agreed that merlin would be the spokes person for the group as technically Cassandra was only there to pull them out of the fire when needed to as the heiress of Uruk.

So the meeting began with merlin asking why the city population didn't want to be saved. The peoples response was that Ur was safe. This raised an eyebrow for cassandra as with them all in the central square there were very few men, so if they were safe where are the men?

It was at the statement of all that they had to do was follow the rules of the forest goddess and they would be safe. This caught Cassandras attention. No doubt that a barrier had been set up and the people were now powering it in some fashion. The debate went on. Bringing up the city-states plan to stay behind the barrier. And the fact that they were sacrificing people. She had to admit that merlin was good to have put this together so quickly.

Rituka appeared horrified at the implications but he was thinking with his modern day morals and not with a head from the age of the gods where the threat of a very un happy god was a true and real thing and not a myth.

"you outsiders wouldn't understand" said one woman with a almost beat down voice.

"You have not seen that terrifying goddess or else you wouldn't say something like that" frantically continued another. It was at this point that Cassandra decided enough was enough. She walked out of the side street that she had been leaning in. and walked forwards the clicking of her armoured boot echoing through the square.

Her presence and charisma a living thing similar to her fathers. All eyes where on her golden form and lithe body. "It is true that Gods can terrify and awe just with their presence." she said in a smooth and calm voice enrapturing the square. "i should know mother is one" she said getting wide eyes from everyone but merlin who just sniggered.

"however even gods have limits to what they can do" here she stopped next to merlin her piece said. She already knew that the people would not change their course of action. They had committed and were to far along to turn back. What she did not expect was the servant from earlier to re appear.

So here she stood with what was like a hero/villain monologue going on. She knew that things where about to get messy so choosing a weapon she chose the spear her mother gave her. This was a divine entity after all, she wanted to use a divine weapon to cause damage.

As she watched she took notes of what was said for her father. That the goddess was using the sacrifices as labour, that she had been defending the city. She also noted behaviour traits. And the only thing that she could come up with apart from her warrior attitude was cat like. It explained her possessive and playful nature.

So here they were standing across from each other ready for what was going to devolve into a fight. Cassandra watched closely, despite being a fool this was a divine being meaning that she a obscene amount of power behind her.

Cassandra watched the start of the fight to see and get a feel of how the divine spirit moves and attacks. What sort of abilities she uses. So after the lightning attack on mash Cassy charges her with her spear active.

Exploding off her spot cassy got into a weapon lock with the spirit. Knowing that she was only able to hold up as she was mostly divine. She would give the boy time to make his choice, not that it was much of one as they needed to report to her father and these people had made their choice.

So in the weapon lock she suddenly dropped and went for a leg sweep , but the warrior dodged by flipping over and gaining distance only to have to duck under harpe. Upon righting herself she had to weave again as Cassandra was upon her piercing the space in which her heart had been occupying moments earlier.

The wild grin growing upon both the warriors and Cassies face was interrupted though as Merlin shouted over and seeing him casting one of his spells, Cassy made one last swipe causing the warrior to dodge again and upon looking up seeing the pink flower petals dissipate leaving nothing behind.

Xxxxx

Cassandra while proud of her performance of standing up against a goddess she was annoyed. She would not be doing this if she was still at home. So with their jobs done It was time to head back to Uruk. Time to report to Father the results of the mission. So it was with a sigh that they headed off towards her kingdom and her father.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Golden Child**

Cassie had been called to meet with her father early in the morning. She had made a habit of trying to eat a couple of meals with him in his home within the Ziggurat so that they could connect. She knew that her time here was limited as unlike the team who had been rayshifted she had been pulled as a side effect. This had caused the temporal magics to start to decay upon reaching their destination.

Usually when her father had something he wanted to tell her he would wait for one of their meals together. For him to specifically call for her meant that it was important. Coming out of her ponderings as she came up the stairs She nodded her greetings to Siduri, A woman that she knew was closer to her father than most. She was sure that neither of them actually realised just how much they relied on the other.

"Good morning Father" her light voice filling the hall and pulling him from whatever he had on his mind. A small smile graced his face as he looked at her. "Daughter, thank you for coming, I have a job of importance for you. Come to the balcony while i explain." With that he rose and strode out the doors to the balcony that gave a view of the city and the lands beyond.

Cassandra following could not help but wonder what he wanted? "I will be leaving the city soon today." well that answered her question. "I see." she responded there was not much to say. " it is just a small excursion, nothing large. And while the barriers i have placed can hold on their own, i would be pleased if you helped maintain them in my absence."

Gilgamesh was looking at her now. It was true what he said, She could handle the barriers but that was not what she was concerned about. "Father what about the people?" she asked with a small tilt of her head. This caused him to smile at her.

He was pleased that she was taking her responsibilities seriously. "Whilst i am away My generals will be taking responsibility for the defence. Non time critical decisions will be deferred." Explained Gilgamesh. He then put a hand on her shoulder and spoke with confidence. "I want my princess to act in the interests of her people if the needs arise. Trust siduri she will help. My journey should not be long."

Cassandra nodded nerves wracking her very being. She would be in charge of the city. At least she had help to stop her from making any big mistakes.

So she watched her Father head off to the Chaldeans Home to recruit them for his journey. A journey that would end in meeting an old friend. A Meeting that She Felt from Uruk with the amount of Mana that was being discharged. This meeting confirmed fears long held by the king of the city. It was this that urged him to proceed with the next mission he had for the group. A mission that he was glad that he had his daughter for. A mission that would take them close to the land of the dead.

Xxxxx

Cassandra was walking down the stairs in the small house that the servants had

all taken to using when she heard the shout of the group returning to hear what her father had given them to do. "Twenty priestess silver!" she heard ana exclaim before she sped up the stairs.

Cassy shook her head at the small girl's excitement before turning towards the returned group. Looking at them while she took a seat at the table she awaited the inevitable briefing. It however devolved into the master fanboying over the Legends from his homeland surrounding the general Ushiwakamaru and benki.

The conversation was about to fully devolve into a rendition of the legend when Ana broke in with a pack to leave at which point they mentioned that the departure was the next day. It was here that Cassy decided to get a proper explanation and went to her father.

Xxxxx

"Father" bowed Cassandra within the hall, the king reading from one of the tablets glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You gave a quest to the chaldeans? Might I enquire unto what it was?"

He slowly nodded his head in understanding as to why she was here now. Placing the tablet down in the accepted pile, he turned and faced her, "I have sent them to retrieve the tablets of destinies." This caused her a deep intake of breath. The Grimoire she used to cast her spells had contained notes on those tablets.

"Unfortunately , the information I have is pointing to them being in Kutha, a City that seems to be cursed and is deep in Ishtar's territory. I wish for you to go with them as you have a connection to Ishtar. Perhaps your presence will cut the chances of failure."

Cassandra could not help but nod at this. "I see. Thank you for explaining for me. I shall rest before our departure then." with that she bowed and left. She needed to prepare.

Xxxxx

She was standing with Siduri at the main gates of the city waiting for the group to arrive. Watching the guards helping the people and going about their day. So when the group arrived she barely noticed she was so lost in her people watching.

"Ohh Princess, Your coming with us on our excursion?" came from the troll, causing her eyebrow to instantly twitch. She really did not know what it was about this man that got on her nerves. "Yes merlin, the king has requested that i accompany you." she said.

The people around them gasped at what was being said. There was a princess?They of course knew lady siduri was the king's Attendant. But the blond girl in golden armour who was she?

Naturally the gossip mill started at full speed. With that the Group left and headed towards the city of Kutha.

Xxxxx

As they moved along they came across a destroyed ranch, Spotting people Ritsuka asked the cause of the damage. Damage that Cassy had seen before. This was from Ishtar. She was proven right when the man was explaining how her auntie had come and destroyed all of the demonic beasts before she had taken all of the jewels she could find.

"She is just like a burglar" Cassy heard mash mumble irritating her. Thankfully Merlin explained the issue to the master and opened the door for her. "If she was in her true form she would not do that." said Merlin, causing Ritsuka to get confused.

"When the demonic beasts arrived the priestesses held a ritual to summon the goddess ishtar. This however required a human girl to be possessed." he explained causing no end of irritation to Cassy. "This means that she is more of a combination of the two personalities."

It was here that Cassandra broke in. "The human is one Rin Tohsaka. A mage that uses Jewel craft." This caught her companions off guard. "She is also extremely strong willed for her to be having this much influence over auntie." Cassandra grumped. Folding her arms and speeding up walking ahaid, knowing that Merlin was smiling that smug smirk of his at her back.

As night drew closer they arrived at an overhang with a view of the city. But something felt off yet familiar. So when Ritsuka was talking to his contact she walked to merlin.

Whispering to him, "something is not right here" to this he nodded "it is possible you are sensing the curse in the air, i have an uneasy feeling myself." Cassandra took a second to contemplate this before concluding that it was not the case. "No, It feels like i am getting closer to my mother." she said before she left to set up the camp for the night. Leaving the Arch mage to contemplate her statement.

Xxxxx

Kutha was a Relatively small city from what Cassy could see. The buildings were built the same way as in Uruk. The design was similar. But the scale of the City was where the main difference lay. It was eerie walking towards it. The Demonic beasts were avoiding the settlement so the usual occasional encounter with them did not occur. Rather than causing an atmosphere of safety it set cassy more on edge.

It was not long before the group had split up. The place was just too large for them to search. With the beasts refusing to enter they decided to take advantage whilst they could.

For some reason Cassandra felt her powers from her mother were stronger than normal. As if something was boosting them. This was not a normal occurrence and it had been distracting her since she arrived in the area. So when she felt a soul that should not be here wandering around she knew something was off.

Quickly she moved following her senses. Following the disturbance. It was leading her towards the town square. She did not know why. She just knew that was where. That was when she felt a Ripple on the skein of the underworld. Something that is never good.

When she arrived at the town square she found Ritsuka on the ground seemingly dead. surrounded by the other group members.

Moving to him she checked his pulse, slow and erratic. Checked his eyes. Fogged. Now she checked his soul if that ripple was him he had somehow slipped into the underworld. A deep purple aura swirled around her like a thick mist as she started to tap into her divine heritage. Unleashing the usual leash she kept on the abilities she inherited from her mother a feeling of dread and death swept out of her.

Cassandra though ignored the reactions to the bone deep chill that this caused them to feel she was feeling for the skein of the underworld. That unseen veil that hides the realm of the dead. Most people have to use the physical entry ways, the crossover points when entering these realms. Cassy however was a child of a death goddess. She was also not bound to the realm of the dead. This allowed her the rights to pass to and fro as she pleased.

It was a hard thing to do but it was possible. It was just that whenever someone entered the underworld it did not wish to give up its prize. As she entered she felt the ripple she needed she summoned her spear and stabbed it into the ground causing a shockwave. She sank directly into a small hole of shadows created by her spear. An entry to the underworld.

Xxxxx

When she opened her eyes she was in a familiar alcove of the underworld. What she was not expecting was to see Ritsuka being strangled. Holding her spear she headed towards him as fast as she could but the spirits departed leaving only ritsuka and a robed man standing there.

"Thus you are worthy of being spared!" she heard the gravelly voice of the cloaked man speak. It was here that Cassy came to a skidding halt in front of them "Fujimaru How the hell did you get down here?" she asked of the young master in exasperation. It should not have been possible.

Sighing she shook her head and turned to look at the spirit that had been behind her only to find nothing there. Shaking her dug into her divine abilities again while holding onto fujimaru and opened an exit.

The whole time she had been thinking the curse thing had been a joke. Maybe there was something to it.

Xxxxx

When they arrived back on the surface it was to the commotion of voices shouting. Knowing that his soul would reconnect as to its body on its own. Cassy took her time resuppressing her divine magics. Before moving off to the side and letting them recover and reconnect from his close call from the denizens of her mother's realm.

During the talk Cassy felt her aunties signature approaching. If this had been her own version of her aunt she would never have for a second thought that she would be hostile. This however was an alternative. So she decided to rip off the faker Emiya, While he would copy the equipment of others as his own he certainly seemed to have his favourites.

So diving into her vault she prepared one that she saw him use. Just then the small cuff blared the proximity alarm. She saw mash dive in front of Ritsuka with lord camelot. While large the shield was not large enough to cover them all so stepping in front of them Cassandra pulled out one of the shields from her treasury. Rho Aias.

It felt good to be subtly snubbing that counter guardian with his own trick. An anti projectile shield able to hold off durandals noble phantasm would be able to block this meagre assault. And so it did. The golden seven layered construct held firm blowing up dust but otherwise leaving no harm.

There floating in the air was the avatar of her aunt. Looking imperiously down upon them she had to admit that rin could pull off her aunties characteristics. It was her personality that the two were clashing.

"I Found you!" Proclaimed Ishtar from her position lazily floating in above the city. Cassandra while looking up at the avatar, could only wonder what was going to happen as confronting a goddess was not a situation you wish to be in. "apparently you have been asking questions about me!" she proclaimed to the group. "Looking into what a goddess such as myself does with my time. How rude!"

It was here that the little troll just had to hit the tsundere button on Tohsaka. It seemed that it surpassed all of reality and managed to implant itself even on goddesses. "ohh , are you embarrassed that we managed to find that you are a gem thief?" prodded merlin at the goddess.

That caused her to erupt "That's not it!" she proclaimed loudly in embarrassment at the accusation. "Besides, I've never attacked humans for monetary gain. I only asked for compensation after saving them from demonic beasts." she announced as if it was a simple and just thing.

Cassy watched as the tohsaka part was in full swing making up justifications for actions that should never have been taken and making them seem justified in her own mind. It was all to be morally good. Cassy could not help but shake her head at what her aunt will be like when she reintegrates these memories. Perhaps this was the event that caused her to mature from her irrational days?

It was as she was pondering this that ritsuka did the most dreadful thing one could do. He triggered a tsundere. A goddess level tsundere. As the next thing Cassy knew they went from talking to her Aunt to her charging up her bow and readying it to fire.

Upon the release of the blast Cassy used a quick burst of speed to dodge, the sword technique shikuchi, and drew one of her Enki blades. Re-orienting herself she saw Ishtar assaulting mash's shield charging with her sword in hand she summoned a chain and used it to spring into the air. With a somersault kick that barely missed only due to Ishtar's ability to fly, the goddess was again forced to doge from a blast of mana from merlin. She sought refuge in the air as she was attacked by Ana.

Cassy Not wanting to accidentally summon the imposter enkidu retrieved the chain quickly. She then focused on the situationIshtar was out of reach but she had many bows she could use. Then she noticed. The goddess seemed to lose all life she previously had. This was curious. Perhaps it was something to do with her authorities? She did not have time to ponder it though as they were in the middle of a fight and she did not have enough evidence for it to make a difference.

Cassandra covered the group while they quickly made a plan. What she did not expect was for the fool of a master to run out in front of a goddess capable of destroying mountains to draw her attention directly to him! Hell she could have done it. She was better protected and had divine heritage so she could stand up to the hits better.

Apparently Ishtar felt the same as she actually shouted about it being considered an insult and summoned a blade to impale him on. As she Came at him at a fair speed she was caught off guard but a chain from ana due to her tunnel sight on the boy who had insulted her.

The next thing she knew she was in a crater on the ground in a pile of rubble before passing out.

Xxxxx

They had set up camp in one of the houses of the town waiting for morning before traveling. Cassandra was sitting with her eyes closed dozing, sensing her surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. The group had brought in Ishtar and bound her to a pillar. It was not long before the woman awoke.

"Ohh it's evening already? Good morning" was the first thing from the goddess. This instantly alerted Cassandra something was off. The more the conversation went on the more it seemed that she seemed to have memory loss or something of that kind. She did not seem to remember ever encountering anyone in the room.

She also seemed to be very forthcoming for someone who had just been attacking them. They did however learn quite a bit. First was that the goddesses were in a non aggression pact. That did not allow them to reveal information about each other. The objective was as they suspected, the grail. And while Ishtar was summoned by the people. The others were not meaning they could be any one. A troublesome prospect.

It was then that Cassandra felt a surge in the dead. Something that should not happen. A restlessness. The problem was that she could not pinpoint it. There were very few who could cause such an effect. Herself being one. If one of them was around things just got a whole lot more complicated.

"Maybe you should look around you" came a soft voice she recognized. No it was not the voice, that was still tohsaka's. It was the way it was used. The diction the word choice. The inflection. She could have sworn she had just heard her mother talking! She couldn't have though her mother's authority does not let her leave the underworld. No matter how much she wished it did.

It was then that what appeared to be an army of the dead appeared. Skeletons of all shapes and sizes. Standing at alert she instantly charged her spear, its power was linked to the underworld allowing it to stop any regeneration. The look of shock on Ishtar's face at seeing the weapon was not lost on her though.

"We need to leave" Cassy shouted as she saw Fujimaru cutting the ropes on the goddess as others were running up the stairs To begin roof hopping. Once on the roof they all saw the horde. It would be difficult to fight without releasing a phantasm. And doing so would cause a massive strain. The whole group was thinking of different ways of getting out of this with cassy about to release her spears phantasm when a large crash happened and in the air was Ishtar who released a volley of energy blasts, Clearing the way.

Cassandra looked up at the Goddess with her reinforced eyes and picked out something the others did not due to the distance. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a different shade. This woman looked closer to her mother. Was it possible? Did both sisters get summoned into the same body? She would have to talk to her father.


End file.
